Reactable
by Chanpawpaw
Summary: [CHANBAEK] Orang-orang selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa Chanyeol si ketua geng the monster yang tampan dan memiliki pamor hebat di wilayahnya berkencan dengan si cupu kutubuku Baekhyun—Ini alasannya. [kumpulan drable dari yang keju, fluffy sampe asem. enjoy it!]
1. chapter 1

**_One Shoot Story_**

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun itu pecinta damai.

Serius.

Dia bukan tipekal orang yang mudah mendendam dan marah.

Baekhyun selalu memikirkan hal-hal positif dan memecahkan sebuah masalah dengan kepala dingin.

Tapi sumpah, Park Chanyeol adalah sebuah pengecualian.

 ** _xxx_**

Sebagai sekolah swasta yang memiliki kredibilitas, aksesibilitas, integritas yang baik-- _jangan tanya Baekhyun apa artinya, ia cuma menyontek dari brosur pendaftaran sekolah nya_ \-- sekolah nya ini sering dikunjungi oleh orang-orang penting. Entah itu seorang pengusaha yang akan melakukan seminar pengembangan minat, tempat bimbel bergengsi berharga jutaan won yang akan berpromosi atau stasiun televisi yang akan meliputi beberapa anak berprestasi.

Tahun ini, bapak menteri pendidikan akan datang kesini. Entah untuk apa. Tapi jujur, itu adalah bencana untuk seluruh anggota OSIS.

"Baekhyun bagaimana dengan panggungnya?!"

"Baekhyun, apa kau sudah memastikan konsumsinya?"

"Baek, kenapa pendingin udara nya tidak menyala?!"

"Pencahayaanya kurang bagus Baek, cepat buat lebih baik!"

Baek meletakkan kardus berisi botol air mineral untuk para anggota OSIS dengan kasar. Menatap si ketua OSIS, Park- _menyebalkan_ -Chanyeol yang dari tadi cuma berteriak sambil berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Ada 35 anggota lain termasuk kau, ketua OSIS yang terhormat. Kenapa sedari tadi kau terus berteriak Baekhyun-Baekhyun-Baekhyun? Lagipula, posisiku cuma OSIS bagian kedisplinan!" Protes Baekhyun, "Kau lihat wakilmu, Kris. Sekertaris, Joohyun. Bendahara, Kyungsoo. Kenapa mereka malah kau biarkan bermain kartu UNO ditengah panggung begitu!" Baekhyun menunjuk kearah tiga orang yang malah asik bermain kartu uno. Sontak mereka terhenti mendengar bentakan Baekhyun. Hanya sesaat sih, soalnya Kris curang menukar kartunya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun malas, mengkorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingkingnya seakan protesan Baekhyun cuma angin lewat.

"Karena kau kedisplinan, di hari-hari biasa tugasmu kan tidak terlalu berat. Maka, di event seperti ini, kau harus banyak berkontribusi." Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan wajah songongnya. Menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sudah merah karena marah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Kenapa? aku ketua disini." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dengan muka songongnya.

"AKU BENCI KAU PARK!" Seru Baekhyun kencang lalu melakukan semua yang tadi disuruh Chanyeol dengan kasar. Beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya merinding mendengarnya dan buru-buru membantu Baekhyun melakukan tugasnya. Ya setidaknya itu bisa berhenti amarah Baekhyun untuk tidak membalikkan panggung besar ditengah aula itu.

"Bagus Park," Celetuk Kris dari atas panggung. Ia menang bermain kartu uno ngomong-ngomong.

Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Cara pendekatan yang bagus. Terus gunakan cara ini dan dijamin aku akan menikungmu." Mendengar itu, Chanyeol menatap Kris yang duduk sendirian diatas panggung itu -- _Joohyun dan Kyungsoo sudah turun karena kesal dan kalah_ \-- dengan nyalang.

"SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN PENDEKATAN?!"

 ** _xxx_**

Setelah hampir empat hari lamanya guru Hyun menentukan judul drama musikal yang akan ditampilkan, akhirnya mereka memilih cerita super pasaran - _menurut Baekhyun_ \- yaitu _Sleeping Beauty_.

Yap, putri tidur. Bagus sekali.

"Kenapa harus putri tidur? kenapa tidak _Snow White_ atau _Cinderella_? Atau paling tidak kita ambil judul dari sisi penjahatnya, _Maleficent_?" Baekhyun yang pertama kali mengeluarkan protesan. Anak ini memang pembicara yang aktif.

"Karena ia putri tidur. Putri yang tertidur. Sesimpel itu." Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Mengabaikan pandangan penuh permusuhan itu, Jongdae selaku OSIS seni menyela. "Tapi penari, penyanyi, dan akting paling bagus disekolah kita, Sooyoung sedang sakit. Tapi drama ini akan dipentaskan dalam satu minggu lagi. Masalahnya, tidak ada yang sebagus dia."

Bagus, satu lagi masalah muncul.

"Satu minggu kan cukup lama. Sooyoung pasti sudah sembuhkan?" Tanya Kris.

"Tapi ia tidak akan memiliki cukup waktu untuk latihan dan _BUM_ semuanya akan berantakan." Benar kara Joohyun, merekapun kembali berpikir.

"Memangnya, kita tidak bisa menggunakan orang lain?" Kali ini Suho, OSIS bahasa inggris angkat suara.

"Memang ada, tapi kita tidak bisa. Kita tidak boleh menyuguhkan sesuatu yang biasa ke seorang menteri pendidikan," Elak Seulgi, OSIS matematika.

"Sebenarnya, kita punya satu." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat semua orang menatapnya. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol seakan menyusun sebuah rencana jahat sambil menatap Baekhyun lurus.

"Siapa?"

"Kita butuh seseorang yang pintar berakting, menyanyi dan menari? Poin plus iika cantik kan?" Semuanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sebuah senyuman liciknya, "Kalau begitu, kita punya Byun Baekhyun."

Oh ayolah. Setelah semua penderitaan ini, ia masih harus berdandan seperti wanita dan tidur diatas panggung?

Park Chanyeol memang minta dihajar.

Tapi, bukankah tadi Chanyeol mengatakan Baekhyun cantik?

 ** _xxx_**

Latihan intensif dilalukan. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh Chanyeol demi predikat anggota OSIS berkompeten dan bermatrabatnya.

Halah.

"Jika kau memegang botol mineral itu hanya untuk diremas, mending untukku saja," Celetuk Kris melihat Chanyeol yang entah kenapa terlihat emosi sambil meremas kesal botol air mineralnya. Mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan langsung tersenyum jahil mengetahui apa penyebab Chanyeol begini.

Diatas panggung, Baekhyun sedang pura-pura tertidur dengan Jongin--Siswa pindahan yang menjadi lawan main Baekhyun disini. Jongin membelai pipi Baekhyun seraya menatap Baekhyun dalam. Mengelus surai halus Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan bibirnya keatas kening Baekhyun.

Hanya mendekatkan, tapi itu sukses membuat botol air mineral Chanyeol pecah dengan air yang muncrat kemana-mana.

"Kenapa, cemburu?" Tanya Kris jahil.

"Apanya, aku hanya tidak suka melihat mereka melakukan adegan tak senonoh diarea berpendidikan seperti sekolah!" Chanyeol mengelak, tidak menyadari alasan super bodohnya itu.

"Tidak senonoh apanya, mereka bahkan tidak saling menempalkan. Lagian, siapa yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memainkan peran itu? Dasar lelaki pencemburu yang aneh." Kris menggerutu sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan remeh, tapi baru saja Chanyeol ingin membalas perkataan Kris, suara Jongin terdengar keras.

"Yak Baekhyun, kau tertidur beneran?!"

 ** _xxx_**

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Sepertinya, bento yang tadi ia makan mengandung kadar msg yang berlebih. Nanti saat sampai dirumah, ia harus berdoa dan minta maaf pada kedua orangtuanya juga kakanya untuk semua kesalahan.

Rumahnya dan rumah Baekhyun memang searah. Mereka selalu naik kedalam bus yang sama walau tidak pernah berdekatan atau berinteraksi. Saat jalan dari halte menuju rumah masing-masing saja, mereka seakan membuat janji untuk menjaga jarak radius 100 meter. Entah itu Chanyeol atau Baekhyun, salah satu dari mereka akan mensibukkan diri seperti mengunjungi mininarket atau berbelok kejalan yang lebih jauh agar rentan jarak mereka semakin menjauh.

Tapi yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang malah menggendong Baekhyun tepat dibelakang punggungnya. Tanpa ada jarak sama sekali. Bahkan deruan nafas dan detak jantung Baekhyun terdengar tenang.

Mungkin ini karma.

Anak itu sepertinya benar-benar lelah. Saat berlatih dengan Jongin tadi, ia sempat tertidur. Saat di bus pun ia tertidur bahkan saat bus sudah sampai di halte tempat pemberhentian mereka.

Chanyeol bisa saja meninggalkan Baekhyun atau membangunkan Baekhyun secara anarkis. Tapi saat ia melihat wajah damai dan polos Baekhyun serta dengkuran halus saat si mungil itu tertidur, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

Mungkin karena Chanyeol merasa bersalah sudah memberikan Baekhyun banyak tugas.

Baekhyun menggeliat digendongan Chanyeol. Mengendus-ngendus leher Chanyeol bahkan ia bisa merasakan bibir mungil itu menempel diatas kulit lehernya.

Chanyeol berdebar, mungkin karena Baekhyun bisa dianggap pelecehan.

"Huuh...ini wangi tubuh si ketua osis menyebalkan itu." Suara halus itu terdengar, baekhyun sedang mengigau dalam tidurnya. Tapi Chanyeol merasakan wajahnya memerah, Baekhyun tau wangi tubuhnya?

"Aku benci Chanyeol. Aku sungguh ingin merontokkan seluruh giginya. Aku ingin mematahkan kaki tingginya. Tapi, dia terlalu tampan dan selalu membuatku berdebar. Jika aku membunuhnya sekarang, aku tidak bisa suka lagi pada Chanyeol." Gumaman halus itu terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih panjang dan membuat Chanyeol tercekat. Ditambah sebuah benda kenyal yang terus-terusan bergerak seraya menggumam diatas lehernya itu.

Apa tadi Baekhyun baru saja menyatakan sukanya pada Chanyeol.

"Huuh...dingin." Tangan Baekhyun yang tadinya bergelantungan langsung memeluk leher Chanyeol. Kepala Baekhyun bahkan sudah tepat berada di ceruk leher Chanyeol untuk mencari kehangatan.

Sialan, kenapa rumah Baekhyun terasa jauh? dan apa-apaan jantungnya yang tidak karuan ini?

"Huuu.." Baekhyun mengerang. Mendongakkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu membenarkan posisi gendongan Baekhyun.

"Euhmm...kau sudah bangun Baek?" Kenapa suara Chanyeol seperti seorang daddy sugar yang melihat mangsanya? sumpah ia menahan nafasnya saat Baekhyun menatapnya dari samping.

"Kenapa kau begitu nyata?" Dan sesaat setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu, sebuah benda kenyal dan dingin menempel cukup lama di pipinya. Membuat Chanyeol menghentikkan langkah ketika rumah Baekhyun tinggal beberapa jarak lagi. Nafasnya tidak terkontrol dan muka merah sempurna.

Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak ada di gendonggannya, mungkin ia akan berguling-guling dirumput dan berteriak seperti Toben--anjingnya--ketika senang.

 ** _WHAT THE--BARUSAN BYUN BAEKHYUN MENCIUM PIPINYA ASDFGHJKL_**

 ** _xxx_**

Satu hari sebelum drama musikalnua dimuai dan anehnya semuanya berjalan terlalu lancar. Beterimakasihlah kepada seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Paginya ia sadar. 100% sadar atas apa yang ia lakukan kepada Chanyeol tempo hari saat ia digendong pemuda itu sampai kerumah.

Ia menyatakan perasaannya bahkan mencium pipinya.

 _Great,_ selamat. Baekhyun memenangkan nominasi orang tertolol di dunia!

Ia tidak pernah berani menatap wajah Chanyeol. Dan alangkah bagusnya karena Chanyeol juga menjauh seakan menghindar dari dirinya. Itu bagus, Baekhyun tidak peduli jika Chanyeol akan membencinya atau menganggapnya menjijikan. Terserah, lagipula Baekhyun juga lebih senang dengan cinta satu pihak ini kok!

Jadi karena Baekhyun itu orangnya positif, ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk seluruh persiapan drama musikal. Dari panggungnya, akting, menari dan menyanyinya sampai ke bagian konsumsi Baekhyun turun tangan.

Bahkan rasanya, ia tidak mau berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang ada di OSIS. Membuatnya lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari terakhir dengan Sehun, OSIS olahraga dan jasmani yang merangkap menajdi kapten basket.

Chanyeol juga menyibukkan diri dengan ini itu. Tapi anehnya ia tidak pernah menyuruh Baekhyun ini itu, tidak terlibat dengannya dan sering menghabiskan waktu di ruang OSIS daripada aula tempat pentas.

Membuat para anggota OSIS menatap mereka curiga, terutama Kris yang notabenenya mengobservasi sesuatu.

"Kau dan Baekhyun ada masalah apa?" Baru ditanya begitu, pipi Chanyeol langsung memerah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabannya begitu tapi mukanya menunjukkan kegugupan amat sangat. Bagus, kau seorang pembohong super handal, tepuk tangan.

Mata kris memincing, "Kalian pasti melakukan sesuatu hingga membuat kalian canggung seperti ini ya?"

"SESUATU APA?!" Suara Chanyeol meninggi. Sebuah spontanitas, tapi membuat Kris makin curiga.

"Pokoknya apapun itu, cepat selesaikan sesuatu diantara kalian. Kau tidak ingin Baekhyun direbut oleh yang lain karena sikap sok tidak tahumu itukan? Sehun bahkan sudah mentraktir anak-anak demi mendapatkan nilai plus dimata Baekhyun. Dan kau...yasudahlah. Pilihan ada ditangamu."

Chanyeol menatap Kris sebelum beralih menatap gerombolan anak OSIS yang memekik senang karena Sehun mentraktir mereka ayam goreng. Bahkan Jongin terus berkata ' _Sehun yang terbaik_ '. Dan Chanyeol juga bisa melihat, tatapan Baekhyun kepada Sehun saat itu.

Tatapan memuja dan terpesona.

"Kau tahu Kris," Mendegar itu, Kris menatap Chanyeol, "Aku itu bukan orang yang mudah ditikung."

 ** _xxx_**

Drama musikal itu berakhir dengan sukses besar, katanya bapak menteri amat menyukai itu.

Seluruh jejeran OSIS diucapi selamat tidak lupa diberi uang jajan oleh kepala sekolah yang merasa bangga atas kerja keras mereka. Terutama Baekhyun yang selama satu jam ini melewati cobaan dari _make-up_ , rambut _blonde_ palsu yang panjang terurai, gaun wanita dan sebuah sepatu yang mirip seperti punya Seulgi.

Tapi kabar baiknya, mereka semua akan makan daging malam ini. Yes!

Tapi penderitaan belum berakhir bagi Chanyeol.

Hari ini, tepatnya setelah makan malam ia akan menyatakan suka pada Baekhyun. Satu minggu sudah ia bertahan tidak dekat-dekat Baekhyun, malam ini ia akan mengungkapkannya

Ditas pinganggnya -- _ia terus diejek seperti tukang parkir karena pakai tas ini oleh Jongdae_ \--terdapat sebungkus cokelat dengan rasa hazelnut kesukaan Baekhyun dan sebuah boneka _puppy_ yang entah kenapa Chanyeol rasa mirip dengan Baekhyun.

Tidak, Chanyeol tidak mengatakan Baekhyun itu mirip anjing secara kasar kok.

Niatnya, Chanyeol akan menarik Baekhyun kedepan saat yang lain kekenyangan dan sibuk dengan ponselnya seusai makan. Menjelaskan semua yang selama ini ia pendam, diberi kata-kata manis dan yang terakhir memberikan si mungil cokelat.

Oke, Chanyeol gugup setengah mati. Bagaimana jika yang waktu itu Baekhyun katakan cuma bercanda? Bagaimana jika dirinya ditolak?

Tapi seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol ingin berpikir positif. Ia akan menembak, entah ditolak atau tidak dengan sikap gentle juga keren.

Tapi sepertinya, rencana hancur karena Sehun.

"Bahkan sekarang kalian duduk berdampingan seperti ada lem diantara kalian. Kalian berkencan ya?" Ujar Kyungsoo melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk berdampingan. Apalagi, dari tadi Sehun dengan telaten memanggang daging untuk Baekhyun, memotongnya,meniupnua, membungkusnya dengan selada lalu meletakkan diatas piring. Sesekali akan menanyakan ' _apa itu terasa enak_?' dan ' _apa kau ingin minum?_ ' dengan begitu perhatiannya.

Tidak seperti orang diujung sana yang sedari tadi hanya mencuri daging milik Kris.

Serius, tidak berniat menyindir siapa-siapa kok!

"Kami tidak berkencan," Jawab Baekhyun kalem. Ada gejolak geli saat ditanya seperti itu tapi ada perasaan kecewa. Itusih dari hasil observasi Kris.

Chanyeol memegang sumpit erat. Sempat membuang nafas lega saat Baekhyun menolak presepsi Joohyun. Tapi ia kembali memegang sumpit erat seakan sumpit besi itu bisa patah saking emosinya melihat Sehun bertingkah.

"Setidaknya belum, iyakan Baek?" Sehun tertawa lalu merangkul mesra Baekhyun sebelum dihadiahi koor cie oleh seluruh rekan.

Sudah cukup, Chanyeol tidak tahan.

Jadi ia menggebrak meja keras, membuat semua yang tadinya mencie-ciekan Baekhyun dan Sehun langsung terdiam. Menatap Chanyeol heran. Chanyeol bangkit, menuju ketempat dimana Baekhyun duduk. Menarik lengan mungil juga halus itu dan memberikan tatapan intimidasi yang membuat siapa saja menciut termasuk Baekhyun sendiri.

"Ikut aku, sekarang."

 ** _xxx_**

"Lepaskan Chanyeol, sakit!" Bentak Baekhyun langsung membuat Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun kasar. Baekhyun langsung mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah karena Chanyeol menarik tangannya terlalu kasar.

"Aku memegang tanganmu dan kau membentakku tapi pada saat Sehun merangkul bahumu dengan mesra bahkan bilang akan berkencan dengamu kau diam saja. Kau segitu cepatnya pindah kehati lain?!" Seru Chanyeol marah. Membuat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Apasih, hubungan kita cuma sekedar ketua OSIS dan anggotanya! Suka-suka aku ingin dirangkul siapa, bersikap seperti apa, dan berkencan dengan siapa. Apa urusanmu Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun balas membentak.

"Karena kau suka padaku! Kau menyatakan suka padaku begitu tiba-tiba bahkan mencium pipiku! Apa kau kira aku akan langsung seberani itu menyatakan suka padamu juga? Aku ini pengecut. Aku sudah menyukaimu dari lama. Semua teriakan, bentakan, suruhan selama kau menjadi OSIS untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Agar aku bisa memiliki alasan untuk bertatapan, berinteraksi bahkan berbicara denganmu! Lalu kau dengan begitu tiba-tiba bilang suka padaku, dikira aku siap dengan hal yang selama ini aku mimpikan? Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman saking bahagianya.

"Tapi apa yang kudapatkan besoknya? Kau menjauhiku dan aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatimu. Aku gugup dan salah tingkah. Selama satu minggu kau menjauhiku dan malah berdekatan dengan pria lain. Aku cemburu tahu! Dan kau masih tanya apa hubungannya? Karena aku suka padamu bodoh!" Chanyeol meraup nafasnya banyak-banyak. Seluruh emosi ia tuangkan pada seruannya tadi. Masa bodoh kepada pejalan kaki yang melihatnya atau bahkan teman-teman OSIS nya yang mengintip dari kaca.

Baekhyun mencerna semua apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Tertegun hingga membuat perutnya seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang bermigrasi. Pipinya menghangat saat sadar bahwa selama ini cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahkan tanpa sadar, air mata keluar saking bahagianya.

Melihat air mata Baekhyun yang mengalir membuat Chanyeol panik. Apa ia tadi terlalu keras kepada Baekhyun?

"Eh Baek, kenapa malah menangis. Maafkan aku tiba-tiba begini. Aku cuma--"Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat sebuah benda kenyal yang kali ini hangat menyapa bibirnya. Baekhyun berjinjit, memcium Chanyeol pelan seakan menyalurkan semua rasa bahagianya kepada Chanyeol.

Ciuman itu lepas. Baekhyun langsung menunduk malu tanpa berani menatap Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri masih syok dengan muka yang memerah serta jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Apakah artinya iya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya untuk apa?" Baekhyun malah balas bertanya.

"Loh memangnya tadi aku belum menembakmu?"

"Jadi yang kau sebut marah-marah tadi menembak?" Baekhyun merengut, oh astaga sangat imut membuat Chanyeol ingin mengarunginya sebelum dibawa pulang.

Chanyeol terkekeh, mengeluarkan cokelat dan boneka anak anjingnya ke Baekhyun.

" _So Baekhyun, will you be my boyfriend_?"

" _Yes of course!_ " Tanpa mengambil hadiah yang Chanyeol pegang, Baekhyun melompat memeluk leher Chanyeol sebelum mencium wajah Chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat senang." Chanyeol membalas Baekhyun dengan sebuah pelukan di pinganggnya.

"Aku juga." Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu mencium hidup Chanyeol gemas.

 ** _xxx_**

"Astaga lihat mereka berciuman!"

"Oh ya ampun aku seperti menonton drama romantis!"

"Mereka manis sekali!"

Semua teman-temannya heboh menatap adegan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tampak seperti pemeran utama drama romantis. Berisik sekali mereka sambil menatap dari balik kaca pasangan yang sekarang tengah berpelukan itu.

"Sabar ya, pasti ada penggantinya." Kris menepuk bahu Sehub yang terasa lemas.

"Penggantinya? siapa?"

Kris mengedarkan matanya. "Mungkin dengan satu-satunya orang yang memakan ayam direstoran daging?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap Jongin, satu-satunya orang yang tidak peduli dengan kisah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan lebih memilih makan ayam cepat sahi direstoran daging.

"Boleh juga."

 ** _xxx_**

 _Hasil gabut karena bingung yang love alliance chap berikutnya mau versi yang mana ehehe /lagian ribet, bikin chap cerita pake dua ver udh kek ls ae_

 _jadi ini cuma wansut gt. kobam chanbaek parah sih g tau lagi aing ini teh. ada beberapa bagian yg diambil dari surely taller than you (ff q yg udh gak dilanjuttin wkwk)_

 _jadi gmn hasil nyampah selama bbrp jam ini :v_

 _RNR YEAAA_

 _THANKS FOR READING'3_


	2. chapter 2

**_Teruber-uber cinta mas uber_**

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun menatap gelisah layar ponselnya, lalu kembali mengedar menatap suasana tempat bimbelnya yang kian lama makin sepi dan gelap.

Hari ini resmi jadi hari tersialnya.

Sudah tiga hari Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah. Sakit perut selalu jadi alasannya. Ditambah hujan yang selalu datang membuat sistem imun pemuda mungil ini makin lemah dan sering demam tinggi.

Tapi ujian evaluasi di tempat bimbelnya membuat ia harus rela keluar dalam cuaca dingin begini. Sudah cepat-cepat mengerjakan soal evaluasi dengan tiga mata pelajaran hanya dalam waktu dua jam, sekarang ia harus dihadapi oleh kenyataan bahwa ojek online yang ia pesan tidak datang-datang. Padahal, sudah terhitung 30 menit lamanya dari pemesanan. Kaki Baekhyun rasanya sudah seperti jelly.

"Pak, posisi dimana?"

"Sebentar lagi sampe dek."

Sebentar lagi apanya?! Sudah jelas-jelas tulisan your driver is arriving terlihat sejak 25 menit yang lalu, tapi belum juga nampak si pengemudi.

"Sekarang bapak dimana? Saya udah nunggu lama."

"Cancel aja dek, saya bingung."

Baekhyun mencelos menatap layar ponselnya. Bingung katanya?! Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dari tadi, 30 menit Baekhyun berdiri sia-sia, dasar tukang ojek sialan.

"Saya udah nunggu lama banget. Kalo emang mau di cancel, bapak aja yang cancel."

"Di cancel aja, saya udah jauh."

Asal kalian tahu, umpatan anjing, babi, monyet, bebek, keledai hingga kupu-kupu sudah keluar sedari tadi dari mulut kecil Baekhyun.

Tidak peduli dengan si tukang ojek online, Baekhyun memilih membuka aplikasi lain, UBER-- yang baru saja ia download beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Awas aja sampe abang-abangnya ngeselin. Aku kutuk jadi bakwan baru tau, " Monolog Baekhyun geram. Setelah beberapa saat mencari driver, ia. Mendapatkan satu pengemudi dengan motor honda beatnya.

"Chanyeol, platnya B 6104 PCY, " Gumam Baekhyun.

Bersandar di bawah pohon, sambil menunggu Baekhyun memilih membuka instagram untuk membunuh kebosanan. Setitik air hujan jatuh tepat mengenai ponselnya. Matanya melirik gelisah karena hujan akan turun dan udara semakin dingin. Jangan lupakan tempat bimbelnya yang semakin sepi dan gelap.

"Dek Baekhyun ya?" Suara itu terdengar seperti panggilan penyelamat bagi Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu, ia mengangguk kepada mas-mas berhelm kuning itu dan menerima helm yang diberikan sebelum naik keatas motor.

"Gak mau pake jas hujan dek?"

"Gak usah mas, cepetan aja biar gak kehujanan."

Mas-mas uber itu melirik dari kaca spionnya, bagaimana helm yang tidak tertutup itu tampak terlalu besar di kepala mungil Baekhyun. Membuatnya tersenyum geli sebelum menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai meluncurkan motornya ke jalan raya.

Kesialan Baekhyun belum berakhir disitu.

Jalan utama yang biasa ia lewati macet parah sedangkan hujan bertambah lebat. Ketika memilih jalan tikus, yang mereka hadapi malah genangan air setinggi 2 meter yang menutupi hampir seluruh jalan tersebut.

oke Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja itu terlalu tinggi untuk dilalui oleh sebuah motor.

Baekhyun kembali mengumpat.

"Kita neduh dulu dek, ini deres banget takut kenapa-napa." Mendengarnya, Baekhyun cuma bisa mengiyakan pasrah. Rasanya Baekhyun mau menangis saat ini juga.

Minimarket terdekat menjadi tempat berteduh mereka. Baekhyun turun dari motor dengan tubuh basah yang menggigil hingga giginya bergemelutuk. Melepaskan helmnya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Abang uber, atau sebut saja Chanyeol, melihat itu dengan tatapan gemas. Ia membuka helm serta jaketnya. Mengambil helm dari tangan Baekhyun untuk ditaruh dimotor sebelum menarik badan Baekhyun hingga kehadapannya.

Baekhyun terkesiap saat seorang cowok super tampan dengan lesung pipi manis saat tersenyum menyeka wajah basahnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Udah dibilangin pake jas hujan aja dek, jadi basah sama dingin gini kan."

Ya setidaknya, setiap kesialan yang menimpanya pasti ada hikmahnya.

Memiliki pacar tampan abang uber misalkan?

 ** _xxx_**

 _aku putuskan untuk ngebuat ini jadi kumpulan 1shoot yg gak lebih dari 1k words. sekedar iseng dan selingan aja. hope u enjoy it ('')_


	3. chapter 3

**_Karena Pak Ustadz_**

 ** _xxx_**

Harusnya, hari ini sama seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Berangkat sekolah, mengikuti pelajaran setengah hati dengan cuaca dingin, sesekali tidur dikelas, makan di kantin, bercanda, dan menunggu bel pulang sekolah.

Harusnya, hari ini sama sekali tidak ada beban.

Kecuali satu hal, duit mingguannya telah hilang.

"Mail, lo yang ngambil?!"

"Duh dimana sih?"

"Eh itu yang lagi makan gorengan, lo ambil duit gue ya?!"

Seruan-seruan penuh nada menuduh itu masih terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun bahkan setelah bel istirahat sudah berakhir.

Hari ini, harusnya ia melunasi semua hutangnya. Maksudnya membayar uang konsumsi, membayar patungan makalah, membeli beberapa kertas foto juga kertas ulangan.

Tapi jangankan semua itu, untuk pulang nanti saja Baekhyun tidak memiliki sepeserpun untuk dijadikan ongkos.

Duitnya hilang. Raib. Tertelan. Tidak tersisa.

"Emang kamu terakhir kali liatnya dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun. Sedikit simpati melihat sahabatnya itu hampir menangis karena uangnya hilang.

"Terakhir kali pas istirahat soo. Waktu itu gue mau bayar uang konsumsi, udah aku keluarin tapi gak jadi soalnya duitnya terlalu besar. Terus pas gue turun kekantin, itu udah gak ada. Padahal baru tadi pagi gue mau hemat, bahkan udah ngitungin dan sisihin uang jajan gue buat nabung beli lightstick sama tiket konser. Lah nabung aja belum duitnya udah ilang! "Rengekkan Baekhyun sambil mendusel-dusel wajahnya ke tangan empuk sahabatnya.

"Ya terus gue harus gimana Baek? Kalo itu masih rejeki lo, insyaallah bakal balik kok."

Baekhyun diem dengerin perkataan Kyungsoo. Lalu dia cuma ngangguk- ngangguk sebelum kembali ngegalauin duitnya yang ilang dalam diam.

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun sama sekali gak mood belajar apa-apa. Bahkan bahasa inggris yang notabenenya pelajaran kesukaan dia juga cuma dia hirauin dan milih natap jendela yang menampilkan 'little-little rain from the sky' alias gerimis.

"Untuk Byun Baekhyun, siswa dari kelas 12-D, diharapkan turun ke meja piket sekarang untuk mengambil barang yang hilang, sekian."

Baekhyun langsung loncat dan gebrak mejanya semangat pas denger pengunguman lewat speaker sekolah itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum gummy dan menyuruh Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengambil uangnya yang hilang.

 ** _xxx_**

"Ehmm kak Baekhyun ya?" Tanya seorang siswa bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, memangilnua dengan senyuman lebar.

"Iya-iya gua Baekhyun, lo yang nemuin duit gue ya?!" Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya begitu melihat adik kelas ganteng didepannya ini mengangguk ramah.

Iya, adek kelasnya emang ganteng parah. Tubuhnya tinggi proposional, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tebal, matanya bulat terang, rambut hitamnya disisir rapih, dan telinga besarnya yang udah kayak dumbo itu malah bikin kesan boyfriend material dari diri adek kelas ini makin nambah.

Tapi persetan dengan semua itu, yang penting duit Baekhyun balik!

"Yaudah makasih ya, untung lo jujur gak nilep. Tau sendiri masyarakat sekolah kita berpotensi jadi maling semua."

Adek kelas itu cuma tersenyum tampan, "Sama-sama kak."

"Yaudah mana uang gue?" Baekhyun mengadahkan tangannya kearah si adik kelas. Tapi si adik kelas didepannya malah menatap tangannya bingung.

"Gak ada," Jawab si adek kelas dengan binar polosnya.

"Lah kok bisa? Katanya lu nemuin duit gue? Apaansih anjir." Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya sosok adik kelas didepannya. Bahkan saking kesalnya, ia mengumpat di akhir kalimat. Apa-apaan sudah memanggil Baekhyun kesini dengan speaker sekolah lalu dirinya cuma diberi tatapan polos dengan kata-kata 'Gak ada'

Kalo gak ganteng udah Baekhyun smackdown aja dari tadi.

"Bukan gitu kak, saya emang nemuin duit kakak di tangga. Yang seratus ribu itu kan? Tapi karena pak ustadz di komplek saya bilang, kalau nemu uang di jalan dan gak tau siapa yang punya masukin aja ke kotak amal. Yaudah deh saya masukin ke kotak amal, tapi ternyata pemilik uangnya ada. Jadi tadi saya manggil kakak kesini bukan buat ngembaliin duit kakak, tapi ngasih tau kakak kalo duit kakak udah disalurkan ke jalan yang lebih benar," Jelas adik kelas itu panjang lebar. Gesture tangan dan matanya yang sesekali berbinar membuatnya tampak seperti pejuang proklamasi yang sedang memberikan pidato di upacara kemerdekaan.

Sialan, umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tapi ya mau gimana.

Dia emang harusnya marah karena adik kelasnya ini malah seenak jidat ngamalin uang seminggu berharganya. Tapi mau marah juga takut kena azab, kan duitnya udah diamalin buat pembangunan masjid dibelakang sekolah yang entah kenapa gak jadi-jadi dan baru kebentuk ubinnya doang.

"Kalo gitu, mending gak usah ngomong anjir. Buang-buang waktu gua aja." Baekhyun mendengus kesal, menatap sengit adik kelas didepannya lalu melirik kearah _name-tag_ bertuliskan Park Chanyeol. Dalam hati merapal nama itu agar ia tidak berurusan lagi dengan bocah satu ini.

Baekhyun langsung beralalu begitu saja, muak dengan wajah orang yang sudah mengamalkan duit mingguannya sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kakak marah sama saya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah gugup.

"Menurut lo?" Desis Baekhyun, sedikit meronta karena tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Boleh minta id line?"

Baekhyun berhenti meronta. Balik menatap Chanyeol heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Saya ngaku salah kak karena ngamalin duit kakak gitu aja. Makanya sebagai perminta maafan, saya mau satu minggu ini antar jemput kakak sama bayarin makan siang kakak. Gimana?"

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar penawaran adik kelas itu. Jujur, itu terlalu berlebihan demi mengganti uang jajan seminggunya, tapi kesempatan tidak datang dua kali kan?

"Terus kenapa gue harus kasih id line gue ke lo?"

"Karena kata pak ustadz di komplek saya, segala sesuatu yang dikerjakan tuh gak boleh setengah-setengah. Contohnya pas lagi modus, jangan setengah-tengah, gas terus sampe dapet." Chanyeol cengengesan diakhir, menaggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal menatap Baekhyun gugup.

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun merotasikan kedua bola matanya.

"Id gue Baekhyun9204. Gue tunggu modusan lu selanjutnya, oke?" Dan Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mengusak rambut Chanyeol sebelum berjalan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri diam menjadi patung.

"Ya ampun pak ustadz, rasanya saya mau taarufin dia aja deh, boleh kan?"

 ** _xxx_**

 _Another 1shoot yang terinspirasi dari cerita nyataku lagi. Duit 100k aku ilang di sekolah dan itu bener2 buat aku galau sampe nangis mulu bawaanya huhu, uang jajan semingguku :(_ _Semuanya nyata kecuali bagian uang yang diamalin and di modusin adek kelas sekece chanyeol tentu aja. Kalo duit ilang tp dimodusin dekel sekece chanyeol mah aku mah sujud syukur._ _Tapi y sayangnya gak :(_ _Tks for reading!_


	4. chapter 4

**_Because of_** ** _Coffe_**

 ** _xxx_**

Matahari sudah turun dari tahtanya, digantikan sinar Bulan yang lembut. Udara semakin dingin di bulan desember memang selalu menjadi favorit semua orang. Apalagi jika itu malam terakhir di bulan desember dan salju turun dengan indah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan angka sembilan malam. Namun, ayam goreng pesanannya belum juga sampai. Di iklan bilang, pesanan akan sampai dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Namun apa buktinya? sudah lewat dua menit dari waktu yang sudah ditentukan, belum juga sampai. Dasar pembohongan publik.

Baekhyun sudah dalam posisi siapnya. Tiduran di sofa dengan layar televisi yang menayangkan drama favoritnya. Akan lengkap jika ayam gorengnya sudah datang. Sialan, sepertinya mereka menangkap ayam dulu di hutan pedalaman Zimbabwe.

Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Umur enam belas tahun, duduk di kelas dua SMA Hannyoung atau mari kita sebut dengan SMA Han. Surai hitam pekat dan mata sipit serta bibir tipis adalah pesonanya sedangkan _sweater_ kemanapun ia pergi adalah ciri khasnya.

Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, tapi yang aneh, ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan kehilangan. Ayahnya seorang fotografer profesional yang selalu berkeliling dunia untuk memotret gambar. Jadi, jangan heran jika Baekhyun hanya mengisi harinya dengan berdiam diri di apartemennya dengan lampu dipadamkan. Lagi pula, ia terlalu malas untuk berpergian.

Selama hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki teman. Bukan, Baekhyun bukan siswa yang si _bully_ dengan kacamata bulat atau rutinitas pergi ke perpustakaan sama seringnya dengan rutinitas buang air kecil. Tidak. Baekhyun sangat tegas, bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu tegas. Di juga masuk deretan siswa tertampan ( _ini menurut dirinya sendiri_ ) disekolah. IQ nya diatas rata-rata, membuat semua guru bidang studi berlomba-lomba membujuknya untuk ikut kedalam setiap perlombaan. Bahkan, dibidang keolahragaan, terutama panah, jangan pernah remehkan sosok Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedang pamer. Tidak suka? enyah saja kalian.

Mungkin dia akan populer layaknya sekumpulan siswa dengan rambut berlapisi pomade, _sneakers_ keren, dan para perempuan yang memuja nya jika saja ia tidak terlalu cuek dan pemalas.

Jika ada orang yang mengatakan tidak bisa hidup tanpa teman, tolong ingatkan orang itu jika dia salah. Baekhyun adalah bukti nyatanya. Ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk berkomunikasi dengan gurunya. Saking malasnya, ia sering menyalahkan jawabannya saat di ulangan harian agar nilai nya jelek dan tidak jadi dipandang guru.

Oke, kadang-kadang Baekhyun menyesalinya karena ia jadi membuang waktu untuk kelas remedial.

Baekhyun tidak pernah suka bergantung pada orang lain. Jika masih mempunyai pikiran, tangan dan kaki sendiri, kenapa harys kinta tolong?

Bahkan saat keran air di apartemennya bocor, ia hanya mengambil kaus kaki yang entah milik siapa untuk disumpal agar air bocor dari keran itu berhenti mengalir. Yeah, terlalu mandiri. Walau dampaknya tidak terlalu lama karena setelahnya seisi apartemennya digenangi air.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun pernah sekali mempunyai teman sebangku di TK. Namun semua itu berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang menguap ngantuk di ruang guru dengan teman sebangkunya yang sedang menangis dengan badan penuh lumpur sehabis Baekhyun tendang.

Payah. Padahal laki-laki. Ditendang ke dalam kubangan lumpur berisi cacing saja menangis.

Baekhyun kembali melihat jam dindingnya. Sudah jam delapan lima belas menit, dan kabar buruknya tukang pesan antar sialan itu belum juga datang. Hingga suara bel pintu terdengar.

Baekhyun bangun, meregangkan ototnya hingga terdengar bunyi ' _kretek-kretek_ ' dan memasang senyum _pysco_ \--maksudnya tampannya.

"Dengan Byun Baekhyun? Ini pesanan anda, totalnya menjadi segini." Tukang pesan antar itu menyerahkan _bill_ pembayaran agar Baekhyun menerima _bill_ tersebut dan membayar jumlah yang tertera. Namun Baekhyun hanya menatap datar _bill_ itu, membuat si tukang pesan antar bingung.

"Nona, kenapa anda hanya--"

"Apa mereka tidak melatih karyawannya dengan baik? Di iklan, mereka mengatakan jika pesanan akan sampai dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Dan kau sudah terlambat tujuh belas menit lebih. Atau ini hanya taktik penjualan agar makanannya laku? Aku akan melupakan masalah penipuan ini dan sebagai gantinya kau akan memberikan ayam goreng ini secara gratis. Jika bos mu bertanya, bayar saja pakai uangmu. Anggap itu konsekuensi dari kesalahan mu, oke? Ngomong-ngomong aku laki-laki. Jadi sebelum aku menendang selangkanganmu setelah memanggilku nona, lebih baik kau segera pergi. Baiklah selamat malam." Baekhyun langsung mengambil buket ayam goreng itu dan menutup pintu tanpa melihat ekspresi cengo milik tukang pesan antar.

Tukang pesan antar itu terdiam, menatap tangannya yang masih terangkat memegang kertas _bill_ yang bahkan tidak dilirik sama sekali oleh Baekhyun.

Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengantarkan pesanan apapun lagi kedalam apartemen ini.

Masa bodo dia menabrak sembarang orang, ia terlalu kesal.

Dan biarkan Baekhyun menikmati ayam goreng gratisnya di malam tahun baru ini.

 ** _xxx_**

Bukan ini bukan kandang sapi.

Tapi kenapa terlihat seperti kandang sapi?

Tidak, ini lebih terlihat seperti kandang babi.

Kamar itu benar-benar tidak layak. Bungkusan makanan ringan dimana-mana, gumpalan kertas berserakan di lantai juga celana dalam yang menyangkut begitu saja didekat jendela.

Chanyeol duduk didepan meja belajarnya dengan serius. Dahinya terus berkerut dan tangannya terus menggoreskan benda lonjong keatas benda logam pipih tersebut.

Chanyeol mengumpat. Les fisika sialan, bahkan hukum gaya newton tak akan membantunya dalam menyelesaikan deadline komiknya.

Apalagi suara tawa dari lantai bawah benar-benar menganggu. Apasih yang spesial dari kemenangan sepupunya-- Kris yang mendapatkan mendali emas di olimpiade sains? Orang tua memang selalu berlebihan.

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dari luar kau akan melihat sosok laki-laki tampan berusia enam belas tahun, berkepribadian menyenangkan dan hidup di keluarga kaya serta pendidikan tinggi Terlihat sangat sempurna.

Jika banyak orang yang ingin masuk kedalam kehidupannya, Chanyeol sendiri malah ingin keluar dari kehidupan konyolnya.

Chanyeol hidup untuk menggambar. Sejak kecil, ketika ia melihat orang lain menggambar, secercah kebahagiaan bisa ia rasakan hanya dengan melihat orang menggoreskan pensilnya diatas kertas.

Usia enam tahun, ia memulai karya seninya di tembok kamarnya. Saat itu ia merasa bahwa dirinya fantastis. Namun diusia delapan tahun saat ia kembali melihat hasil karya nya di tembok itu, ia hanya melihat sebuah gambar stickman dengan tiga helai rambut diatasnya.

Membuat ia kembali mencoba, mencoba hingga dititik dimana ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk menggambar.

Tapi ia terlahir dikeluarga yang salah. Keluarga yang menganggap karir menggambar hanya akan berkahir menjadi seniman jalanan yang tak memiliki tujuan hidup.

Ayahnya telah mendaftarkannya ke lebih dua belas tempat les yang berbeda. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol muak.

Bahkan ayahnya tidak tahu jika anak satu-satunya ini bekerja sebagai salah satu peracik kopi untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Chanyeol kembali fokus pada gambarnya. Selesai.

Ia tersenyum bangga melihat hasil karyanya dan dengan segera mengirimkannya kepada pihak Webtoon.

Sudah tiga bulan ini, dirinya membuat komik digital untuk Webtoon. Berawal dari iseng hingga pihak Webtoon menjadikannya sebagai komik resmi yang sekarang tengah ramai dibicarakan orang.

Dan tentu saja ayahnya tak tahu.

Karena dimata ayahnya, Chanyeol tidak lebih dari anak gagal yang harus terus belajar demi masa depan yang cerah.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tidak mau--"

Chanyeol membelalak begitu melihat ayahnya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Begitupun ayahnya yang kaget serta marah melihat anaknya sedang melakukan hal yang paling ia benci.

Menggambar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?! Apa kau kembali menggambar?!" Bentak ayahnya.

Chanyeol menutup matanya mendengar bentakan ayahnya. Tersenyum pahit mengingat bentakan yang terakhir kali ia dengar waktu duduk di bangku kelas satu SMP.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, menatap ayahnya menantang, "Kembali kata ayah? Memangnya kapan aku pernah berhenti? Kapan ucapan ayah pernah aku dengar?"

Ayahnya melotot mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Tangannya terangkat keatas, hendak menampar. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, menutup matanya.

Satu dua tamparan tidak membuatnya mati 'kan?

 ** _BRAK!!_**

Chanyeol sontak membuka matanya mendengar suara benda dihancurkan. Matanya membelalak marah melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan ayahnya.

Media gambar digitalnya sedang diijak-injak ayahnya hingga retak. Serta puluhan lembar gambar sejak ia masih kecil yang disimpan dakan satu buku tebal sedang di robek satu persatu hingga tak bersisa.

"Jangan pernah menggambar lagi. Kau pasti sudah tau kenapa, seni hanya untuk orang dengan fantasi berlebih tanpa tujuan hidup. Yang kita butuhkan adalah otak untuk mendapatkan uang. Cobalah hidup seperti Kris, bahkan setelah ia memenangkan olimpiade sains nya, ia akan pindah ke sekolah untuk mengikuti olimpiade Bahasa Inggris--"

"Kris, Kris, dan Kris. Anak mu sebenarnya yang mana? Oh bahkan mungkin namaku sudah kau hapus dari kartu keluarga Park 'kan sejak dulu? Baiklah aku akan berhenti menggambar. Kau ingin aku seperti Kris-Kris mu itukan?! Memenangkan puluhan olimpiade dan membuatmu bangga! Lupakan soal Kris yang akan pindah ke sekolah untuk olimpiade Bahasa Inggris, aku yang akan maju untuk olimpiade sialan itu dan membuat pak tua keparat sepertimu bangga seperti yang selalu kau inginkan!" Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya.

Dia segera menarik jaket birunya, mengambil ponselnya, melewati ayah serta bibi nya, juga melewati Kris yang sedang duduk diam di ruang tamu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan ayahnya, ia segera melesat menggunakan motor ninjanya ke tempat satu-satunya yang bisa meluapkan emosinya.

Kedai kopi milik Hyunwoo.

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Makan dalam jumlah ' _cukup_ ' banyak adalah pilihan buruk jika kau mempunyai rencanan menonton drama hingga besok pagi.

Baekhyun berkali-kali mengucek matanya. Bahkan ketampanan Nam Joohyuk dalam drama gagal membuat matanya tetap terjaga.

"Kopi, aku butuh kopi."

Baekhyun bangun dari sofanya, berjalan menuju dapur dengan mulut yang tak berhenti menguap. Hingga mulutnya berdecak begitu membuka isi kulkas.

Kosong.

Kau bahkan bisa menemukan bangkai kecoak yang mati beku disana.

Membanting pintu kulkasnya dengan sedikit kencang, Baekhyun beralih membuka lemari dapurnya.

Kosong lagi.

Sekarang kamu bisa menemukan debu setebal 2cm disitu.

"Aishhh, kapan sih aku terakhir kali membeli persediaan isi kulkas. Bukannya baru kemarin?"

Yeah, Musim panas tahun yang sudah terlewat beberapa bulan yang lalu memang selalu terasa seperti baru kemarin.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus beli kopi atau tertidur dengan rasa penyesalan melewatkan tubuh basah Joohyuk yang sedang berenang."

 ** _xxx_**

"Malam-malam begini tidak baik loh minum kopi banyak-banyak. Apalagi jika manis, bisa gendut loh wajah cantikmu. Lagipula dirimu 'kan sudah manis." Baekhyun menatap datar penjaga kasir yang sedang melontarkan kalimat-kalimat basi didepannya.

Baekhyun rasa, ia harus melaporkan ini kebagian surat konsumen.

"Aku ini laki-laki," Ujar Baekhyun singkat. Membuat penjaga kasir itu tertawa garing dan mengutuk Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai selera humor.

Jalanan kota Seoul sedang ramai-ramainya. Suasana penyambutan tahun baru begitu terasa.

Mulai dari papan reklame besar bertuliskan **HAPPY NEW YEAR** , kelap-kelip lampu natal, dan jalanan malam yang dipenuhi orang-orang entah sedang berbuat apa.

Ya berbuat apa lagi, tentu saja merayakan malam tahun baru. Bukannya berkeliaran cuma untuk membeli sekaleng kopi.

"Apa dia gelandangan?"

Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah temboknya dan meminum kopi instannya dengan sekali teguk tanpa memperhatikan pandangan orang kearahnya.

Lagian ini hanya pesta tahun baru. Apa salahnya keluar memakai celana tidur polkadot, sweater bergambar Pikachu, dan sendal jepit?

"AWAS!"

Mata Baekhyun menatap awas. Astaga, kenapa juga ada orang yang melakukan aksi kriminal di tengah malam tahun baru seperti ini. Jadi sebagai warga negara yang baik, Baekhyun memberi jalan untuk pencuri itu lari.

Tapi memang dasarnya kriminal.

Pencuri itu malah menarik kantong plastik belanjaan milik Baekhyun hingga terjatuh dan membuat kopi kalengannya bergelinding di jalanan. Baekhyun menatapnya geram, namun baru saja ia akan mengambilnya, sebuah kaki dengan indahnya menginjak kaleng kopi nya hingga penyok dan menendang kaleng lainnya ke arah jalanan sebelum kembali berlari.

Baekhyun diam terpaku. Menatap kaleng kopinya yang menggelinding secara dramatis sebelum akhirnya hancur dilindas sebuah mobil.

Dahi Baekhyun berkedut sebal. Byun Baekhyun sedang dalam mode kanibalnya.

"HEY KEMBALI KAU PENCURI KOPI!"

 ** _xxx_**

"Kak Hyunwoo, mau pergi kemana?" Chanyeol yang baru sampai langsung menatap pemilik kafe _\--Sohn Hyunwoo_ yang berpakaian super rapih, rambut yang disisir, aroma parfum yang menguar serta sebuket bunga di tangannya. "Kak, kau tak akan melamar kak Minhyuk 'kan? Kak sadarlah, dia masih ditingkat pertama perguruan tinggi!" Lanjut Taehyung.

"Bodoh. Ini malam tahun baru, semua orang pergi dengan orang terkasihnya. Lihat dirimu sendiri, seperti gelandangan menyedihkan yang menghabiskan tahun baru dengan menggiling biji kopi," Ejek Hyunwoo diakhiri tawa puas.

"Sialan kak," Gerutu Chanyeol. Ia turun dari motor dan meninju bahu pelan.

"Karena tahun baru, kafe tutup lebih awal. Tolong bersihkan meja nya. Kau bisa bebas bereksperimen dengan kopi setelahnya. Aku duluan ya!"

"Yeah-yeah, cepat pergi sana." Hyunwoo kembali tertawa sebelum masuk ke mobil dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kafe yang amat sepi itu. Sudah tutup. Agak aneh melihatnya dalam keadaan super sepi mengingat kafe ini selalu ramai pengunjung.

Chanyeol melepaskan jaketnya, menggulung lengan baju nya dan mulai membereskan seisi kafe juga gelas-gelas kotor.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Baru setengah jam. Rasanya malam ini akan menjadi panjang.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam ruang janitor atau lebih tepatnya markas besar dirinya dengan Hyunwoo serta sahabat sepercontekannya Sehun _\--si ketua kelas sok berkuasanya_. Ngomong-ngomong jangan tanya apa yang mereka lakukan di sana setiap harinya. Serius, kalian tidak akan mau tahu.

Lalu Chanyeol duduk di sofa ditengah ruang janitor yang sebenarnya cukup besar itu. Membuka ponselnya diantara sapu serta kain pel baru yang mengelilingnya. Notif ponselnya ramai, tapi tidak ada satu pun notifikasi yang ditujukan untuk diirinya.

Hanya berisi postingan foto mereka yang merayakan tahun baru, kata-kata harapan di tahun baru ini serta beberapa iklan promo tahun baru.

Hingga dirinya berhenti di postingan milik Kris--sepupu menyebalkannya. Chanyeol menggeram marah begitu sepupunya itu memposting dirinya yang berfoto dengan ayahnya _\--si ketua yayasan sekolah, pemilik tempat les bergengsi dan bla-bla-bla_. Dengan caption " ** _Walaupun ini bukan hal yang harus dibanggakan, tapi terimakasih atas dukunganmu pak_**."

Chanyeol merasa tersindir. Jika bagi Kris itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol yang bahkan tak bisa mendapatkannya?

Mendadak, emosinya kembali tersulut.

 ** _Brak Bruk Brak_**

Sebuah suara terdengar ricuh dari arah meja kasir. Begitu Chanyeol keluar, ia melotot kaget begitu mendapati seorang pencuri yang sedang menguras habis isi kasir kafe ini.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Chanyeol membuat si pencuri itu kaget.

"Aku? Tentu saja mencuri, kenapa masih bertanya?" Dan tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, si pencuri langsung melompati meja kasir dan berlari keluar dengan sangat cepat.

"Bajingan sialan!"

Chanyeol langsung mengejar pencuri itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Menerobos lautan manusia di malam tahun baru, bahkan ia tak peduli jika seorang gelandangan baru saja memakinya karena mungkin barang bekasnya ia injak.

Pencuri itu berlari menuju gang sempit, membuat Chanyeol menyeringai.

Itu jalanan buntu.

Begitu Chanyeol berbelok, ia langsung menarik sudut bibirnya mendapati sang pencuri kebingungan mencari jalan.

"Mencari jalan keluar hmm? Hari ini hari burukmu, beruntung sekali mood ku dalam keadaan buruk." Chanyeol meregangkan otot leher dan jarinya hingga menimbulkan backsound ' _kretek-kretek_ '.

Pencuri itu tampak panik, namun saat Chanyeol makin dekat, ia langsung merubahnya menjadi sebuah seringai menyeramkan.

"Sepertinya, hari ini yang akan menjadi hari burukmu."

Dan di saat-saat seperti ini, Chanyeol baru menyadari sesuatu.

Saat Chanyeol sedang dalam mood buruk, dia akan menjadi pelupa.

Bahkan lupa pada kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa berkelahi sama sekali.

 ** _BUGH!_**

Satu pukulan Chanyeol dapatkan di pipinya hingga menimbulkan memar berwarna biru.

 ** _BUGH!_**

Satu pukulan lagi Chanyeol dapatkan disudut bibirnya hingga darah segar mengalir keluar.

Sebenarnya, siapa pelaku nya disini. Kenapa malah Chanyeol yang babak belur?

Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur, ketika si pencuri hendak melepas satu tonjokkan lagi, sebuah tangan mencengkeramnya kuat hingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Baekhyun datang entah dari mana, langsung menatap galak si pencuri, "Jangan bunuh dia, dia belum mengganti rugi kopi-kopi malang ku."

Baekhyun memutar tangan si pencuri, membuat si pencuri beputar lalu terjatuh. Belum sempat si pencuri bangun, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dulu duduk diatas punggungnya dan mengunci kedua tangan si pencuri.

Chanyeol menatap si super hero kemalaman itu dengan mata menilai. Oke, kekuatan bar-barnya bisa diakui oleh dua jempol. Tapi sweater pikachu, celana polkadot dan sendal jepit? _Avengers_ sedang bangkrut atau gimana?

"Hey, apakah kau punya borgol?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang masih tergeletak menyedihkan di tanah. "Ouh, oke. Kurasa tidak." Baekhyun mengambil sebuah tali _\--entah itu tali apa dan dari mana--_ mengikat kedua tangan si pencuri kencang seakan itu adalah borgol.

"Dengan kantor polisi Seoul?" Baekhyun menelpon kantor polisi. Chanyeol perlahan bangun dan duduk bersandar di tembok. Memejamkan matanya.

Ia mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Satu, Masalah keluarga sialan.

Kedua, Berhadapan dengan pencuri.

Ketiga, babak belur.

Keempat, berurusan dengan gelandangan gila.

"Akhh!" Chanyeol meringis mendapati tas berisi uang hasil curian dari kasir kafenya dilemparkan ke atas perutnya yang terluka. Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun yang memasang tampang songong.

"Apa-apaan?!" Protes Chanyeol.

"Bukannya kalimat terimakasih yang harusnya kau ucapkan?" Baekhyun menjawab sarkas. Berhasil membuat Chanyeol mengutuknya.

"Terimakasih dan aku akan pergi."

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana. Kau masih berhutang tiga buah kopi padaku."

"Huh, maksudnya?"

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun menatap seluruh pergerakan Chanyeol. Pemuda yang masih dipenuhi luka lebam itu mondar mandir mengambil biji kopi dari karung nya, mesangrainya sebelum dimasukkan ke sebuah alat seperti mesin press, memencet tombol hingga bau kopi hangat mulai menguar. Ya atau apalah karena fokus Baekhyun sekarang bukan pada tahapan apa yang sedang orang itu lakukan melainkan warna biru kemerahan pada luka pemuda itu.

"Milikmu?" Chanyeok menoleh, dan disaat itulah Baekhyun ingin tertawa rasanya melihat wajah babak belur Chanyeol. Kenapa ada pula orang bodoh yang mati-matian mengejar maling tali nyatanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat dipukuli malingnya.

"Bukan, ini milik mantan seniorku disekolah. Aku hanya membantu," Jawab Chanyeol sedikit meringis mendapati bibir bagian bawahnya terasa nyeri ketika ia bicara.

Chanyeol membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi hitam ke meja Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menatap cangkir kopi hitam itu dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kau yakin ini enak? Ini terlihat seperti kopi hitam biasa, mungkin kopi instan milikku lebih enak."

"Coba dulu baru komentar, dasar bawel." Chanyeol pergi dari meja Baekhyun, berjalan menuju kotak P3K dan kembali dengan obat merah serta kain kassa ditangannya.

Baekhyun menatap cangkir kopinya. Menghirup bau nya. Aneh, baunya sangat enak. Baekhyun mengangkat cangkir kopi itu dan menyesap nya perlahan, takut ada rasa pahit yang menjalar di lidahnya.

Tapi tidak.

"Ini enak! Serius kau yang buat ini?!" Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun tersenyum di musim ini. Dan itu semua berkat kopi buatan si pemuda bodoh.

"Kan tadi kau sudah melihat sendiri siapa yang membuatnya." Chanyeol mendengus, mencari perekat luka namun tidak ia temukan. Jadi, dengan obat seadanya ia duduk didepan Baekhyun dan mulai membersihkan lukanya sendiri.

"Aww..." Chanyeol meringis sedikit ketika sensasi dingin alkohol terasa di luka nya yang masih basah. Agak kesusahan karena ia tidak bisa melihat lukanya secara langsung.

Baekhyun meletakkan cangkir kopinya, melihat Chanyeol gemas, "Berikan itu padaku, kau sengaja agar terlihat menyedihkan didepanku ya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku bisa sendiri." Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali meringis ketika ia terlalu kuat menekan lukanya.

"Bodoh, cepat berikan." Baekhyun merampas paksa kassa itu lalu menempelkannya dengan hati-hati di lukanya.

"Pelan-pelan, itu sakit!" Protes Chanyeol.

"Kau ini berlubang atau berbatang sih? Berisik sekali!" Decak Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya mengekspresikan rasa sa-Aww!" Chanyeol refleks berteriak begitu Baekhyun menekan lukanya sebagai penutup.

"Tidak punya plester luka atau semacamnya?" Dan sebagai jawaban, Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

"Hah, aku terpaksa mengeluarkan ini." Baekhyun merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan serenceng plester luka berwarna kuning dengan motif bebek. Memakaikannya di luka milik Chanyeol.

"Ya! Lepaskan itu, norak sekali!" Tapi protesan Chanyeol langsung tertutup begitu Baekhyun memasang pose menonjok sebagai ancaman.

"Hah, sudah malam. Aku harus melanjutkan dramaku. Aku pergi dulu."

"Tidak ada yang menahan mu untuk pergi juga."

"Kau ingin kupukul ya?!" Dan Chanyeol kembali bungkam. Sialan, harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki tercoreng oleh gelandangan ini.

Namun baru selangkah, Baekhyun kembali berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dari atas kebawah. Meneliti satu persatu bagian tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Yang diam-diam membuat Chanyeol sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah bertanya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Oh aku Byun Baekhyun. Setidaknya aku harus tahu ciri fisik dan namamu."

"Dan... untuk apa semua itu? Kau tidak berharap aku akan menyapamu jika suatu hari kita kembali berpapasan 'kan?"

"Bodoh. Kau baru membayar satu kopi. Masih ada empat kopi lainnya yang harus kau lunasi. Jadi, sampai ketemu lagi." Dan Baekhyun pergi keluar dengan santai nya tanpa menghiraukan badai salju yang mulai turun.

"Dia aneh, tapi rasanya familiar melihat gelandangan itu." Chanyeol menatap pintu kafe yang sedikit terbuka dengan punggung Baekhyun yang makin menjauh.

Ia mengambil ponselnya, berkaca dengan kamera depannya dan menyentuh plester luka berwarna kuning dengan corak bebek yang terlihat norak.

"Tapi dia cukup manis sih." Chanyeol mengangguk-ngangguk. Baekhyun itu mungil dengan kulit putih mulusnya. Bibir merah muda tipisnya, nata sipit layaknya anak anjing dan rambut hitamnya sangat mempesona dibawah hujan salju yang mengguyur.

Tapi tiba-tiba, perilaku bar-bar Baekhyun menghajar si pencuri, ucapan sakras dan tajam dari mulutnya serta perangainya yant kasar membuat Chanyeol sadar dari kegiatan mari memuji pesona Baekhyun.

"Gila, tonjokkan di perut sepertinya membuatku kehilangan setengah kewarasan."

Tapi mau gimana lagi, sepertinya _sih_ Chanyeol suka.

 ** _xxx_**

 _kinda unmood, so i will stop in this chap._ _yaeh, akhirnya jadi oneshoot aja ehew soalnya draft nya kehapus (lagi) dan udh males nulisnua huhu jadi karena 1shoot emg biasanya gantung, jadi segini aja wkekwk._ _tengseu and mian :(((_ _ **revision version**_


	5. chapter 5

**_Fighters_**

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena tonjokkan lawan didepannya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang karena beberapa kali kepalanya menjadi sasaran tinjuan lawan didepannya.

"Menyerah saja, kau lebih cocok didapur dan merawat anak-anak kecil."

Sebuah penghinaan besar, dengan kekuatan yang seperti baru saja diisi ulang, Baekhyun menyelangkat kaki lawannya hingga terjatuh, menduduki perut keras itu sebelum meninjunya membabi buta.

Sebuah tangan sempat menahannya sebelum ia hempaskan. Namun, teriakan para penonton membuatnya sadar dan berdiri dengan nafas terengah-rengah menatap lawannya kesakitan.

Riuh penonton makin kencang, beberapa menyoraki namanya dan sisanya berteriak agar lawannya bangun dan meninju balik wajahnya.

"TIGA, DUA, SATU!" Suara teriakan penonton bersamaan dengan wasit disampingnya membuat kaki lemas, akhirnya ini berakhir.

"Pemenangnya Byun Baekhyun!" Sang wasit mengangkat satu tangannya tanda kemenangan. Baekhyun tersenyum puas dan menggeram sebagai selebrasi.

Ia bisa melihat penontonnya bersorak-sorai sebelum akhirnya matanya bertemu dengan sesosok orang bermata bulat yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Tubuhnya ia regangkan sedikit dan ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ah, tadi aku terlalu memforsir tenagaku," Gumamnya sambil menatap lurus loker dihadapannya.

Sebuah suara pintu berderit membuatnya menoleh, mendapati pelatihnya masuk dengan senyuman sebelum bersender di tembok memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun yang memakai jaketnya.

"Yang tadi itu diluar perkiraanku." Suara berat pelatihnya menggema keseisi ruang ganti.

Baekhyun mendegus, membereskan barangnya.

"Entahlah, tapi tadi dia seperti tidak sengaja memotivasiku untuk mengahancurkan wajahnya."

Chanyeol, pelatihnya terkekeh. Menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusak rambut basah sehabis mandi itu gemas.

"Memang apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya lembut.

Baekhyun mendongak, mengeluarkan wajah sebalnya yang sebenarnya terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

"Katanya, aku lebih cocok di dapur dan mengurus anak. Chanyeol, itu sebuah penghinaan besar 'kan?!" Adu Baekhyun, berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Chanyeol minta dibela.

Sedangkan pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang salah dari kata-katanya. Kau kan nanti memang akan berakhir di dapur rumahku dan merawat anak-anak kita kelak."

Harusnya, Baekhyun sebagai petinju kelas atas sudah menonjok wajah tampan Chanyeol dengan kemampuannya. Bukannya malah memalingkan wajahnya yang sedang tersipu.

Chanyeol memang sialan.

"Kutinju kau!" Ancam Baekhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol walau pada akhirnya Chanyeol dapat mengejar Baekhyun dengan mudah.

"Boleh, asal ditinju dengan cintamu saja, ya?"

Dan malam itu, Chanyeol benar-benar ditinju dipipi oleh bibir Baekhyun.

 ** _xxx_**

 _singkat padat jelas ihiw_


	6. chapter 6

**_Mr. Unemployment And Mr. Mafia_**

 ** _xxx_**

Tubuhnya ia rebahkan keatas kasur dengan kasar. Menghela nafas lelah memikirkan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Ia memandang langit flat sewaannya dengan mata frustasi. Dalam benaknya, salah apa dia selama ini? Cuma seorang pengangguran tanpa tujuan hidup. Tapi kenapa ia malah mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar dari sekedar menjadi penggangguran selama enam tahun?

Ia baru saja membunuh seseorang.

Sumpah, Chanyeol tidak bermaksud demikian. Percayalah!

Selama 27 tahun hidup yang sekarang menjelma sebagai pengangguran sejak lulus kuliah, Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan tindak kriminal apapun.

Dia lulus dengan nilai jujur (walau sampai sekarang belum diterima di perusahaan manapun), mencoba bekerja paruh waktu dari tukang service listrik sampai penjaga kasir minimarket. Sebagai pengangguran, ia juga hidup baik dengan para tetangga maupun teman-teman sepermainannya. Yeah, ini tidak seperti Chanyeol adalah seorang pengangguran frustasi yang menghamburkan sisa uangnya untuk bermain judi atau untuk membeli alkohol. Begini-gini, jika ingat, Chanyeol akan pergi ke gereja kok.

Tapi yang tadi itu benar-benar sebuah kecelakaan.

Memangnya apalagi yang harus ia lakukan jika seseorang menodongnya dengan pistol sambil memalak uang selain melawan?

Chanyeol itu cuma pengangguran (kenapa ini terus diingatkan sih?), mau makan saja susah. Sudah begitu, sehabis dia membeli berbungkus-bungkus ramen dan nasi instan untuk makan malamnya seminggu kedepan, seorang pria berjas keluar dari mobil mewah, menodongnya dengan pistol dan memintanya sejumlah uang atau dia akan ditembak.

Bahkan harga jam tangan pria itu bisa Chanyeol gunakan untuk melunasi tunggakan flatnya.

Chanyeol menggeram lagi. Kenapa pula ia harus melawan pria tadi? Kenapa juga pistol itu berpindah ketangannya? Dan kenapa pula ia menarik pelatuknya dan membuat pria itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan tubuh bersimbah darah.

Tidak ada CCTV 'kan? Atau saksi mata yang lewat? Chanyeol yakin, tadi cuma ada seseorang kucing yang mengintip dari balik ban mobil pria tadi.

Chanyeol tidak akan masuk penjara 'kan?

Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada fakta kalau pria tadi adalah bos mafia besar dan anak buahnya sekarang mengincarnya untuk mengambil jantungnya lalu dibuat pajangan untuk mengenang bosnya.

"Ah sialan, sialan, sialan. Aku tidak akan hidup dengan benar besok. Aku benar-benar harus ke gereja dalam waktu dekat untuk menebus dosaku." Chanyeol berguling-guling diatas kasurnya.

Terlalu banyak spekulasi dari dalam otaknya. Menghembuskan nafas kasar, ia mencoba untuk tertidur.

Setidaknya ia harus menghadapi seseuatu yang lebih besar besok pagi.

 ** _xxx_**

Sinar matahari menyengat kulit wajah Chanyeol. Pemuda 27 tahun itu perlahan membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menguap lebar. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, ia duduk di bibir tempat tidurnya, menggaruk perutnya hingga kausnya tersibak keatas menunjukkan sedikit perut kotak-kotaknya (yang ia dapatkan saat wajib militer).

Harusnya, pagi ini adalah pagi seperti hari-hari biasa. Dimana selanjutkan Chanyeol akan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, membasuh mukanya lalu minum secangkir kopi instan.

Tidak dengan sebuah suara manis yang menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, ngomong-ngomong perutmu bagus." Suara itu membuat Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan refleks beringsut mundur di atas tempat tidurnya.

Didepannya, ada seorang pemuda yang sedang mengulum lolipop--atau apalah, menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

"Siapa?" Cuma itu yang bisa Chanyeol ucapkan. Selain faktor keterkejutan-- lagi pula siapa yang tidak terkejut dengan sosok yang sedang mengulum permen saat kau bangun di pagi hari? -- Chanyeol juga cukup terperangah dengan paras perempuan (atau laki-laki) didepannya.

Parasnya cantik, dipadu dengan mata sipit, dan surai hitam pekatnya. Sedikit banyak membuat Chanyeol terpesona.

Oke fokus, Chan. Ini bukan saatnya untuk memuji seseorang.

"Kenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun." Suara itu terdengar lagi, membuat Chanyeol meremang.

"Lalu...untuk apa kau disini? Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Chanyeol bertanya balik dengan nada gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup jika pria mungil dihadapannya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Ingat sesuatu yang terjadi tadi malam?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut mendengarnya. Tadi malam? Apa yang ia lakukan tadi malam?

Ia seorang pengangguran, jadi tidak mungkin pergi bekerja. Seingatnya, tadi malam ia berjalan keluar, pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli keripik kentang, berjalan pulang, dihadang oleh pria yang keluar dari mobil mahal dengan pistol di tangannya, Chanyeol melawan, pria itu ditembak Chanyeol lalu--

\--Tunggu sebentar.

Chanyeol menatap horor kearah Baekhyun yang masih setia dengan senyuman manisnya. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia seratus persen yakin sama sekali tidak ada CCTV ataupun saksi mata hidup yang lewat.

Lalu, siapa pemuda didepannya?

"Aku anak dari orang yang kau tembak. Ya, kira-kira begitulah." Pemuda manis itu tampak mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tapi perkataan singkat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya jatuh kedasar perutnya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa...," Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata. Berbagai macam spekulasi muncul di otaknya. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus Chanyeol katakan, "Maaf..."

Mendengar ucapan pemuda yang ada diatas tempat tidur membuat Baekhyun tertawa keras.

"Hei, kenapa harus minta maaf? Itu tidak seperti aku akan menangis-nangis karena ayahku meninggal. Aku sedikit berterimakasih malah." Baekhyun terkekeh, membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

Oke, ia sama sekali tidak sedih atau marah. Chanyeol sedikit berterimakasih akan hal itu.

"Tapi," Suara Baekhyun terdengar lagi. Ia tampak mengeluarkan sebuah benda--terlihat seperti flashdisk, dan memainkan benda itu ditangannya. "Aku punya video rekaman saat kau menembak ayahku."

Sumpah, itu satu-satunya hal yang tidak ingin Chanyeol dengar dari mulut Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mulai basah oleh keringat.

"Kau akan mengancamku dengan hal itu?" Tanya Chanyeol, nada gugup sangat ketara disana.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa. Chanyeol berpikir, kenapa tawa Baekhyun itu sangat manis?

Oke Chanyeol, kembali, fokus.

"Yahh seperti itu kira-kira, tapi daripada mengancam aku akan membuat sebuah penawaran." Chanyeol menatap tepat di mata jernih Baekhyun, menyimak baik-baik.

"Kau, Park Chanyeol. Umur 27 tahun, kelahiran Seoul. Lulusan sarjana 6 tahun yang lalu, tapi menganggur 6 tahun juga dan hanya bekerja serabutan. Tadi malam, kau menembak seorang pria yang menodongkan pistolnya padamu. Yeah, walaupun jika dilihat disini kau adalah korban, tapi kau membunuh seseorang. Jadi kau pelakunya." Chanyeol merasakan ia menahan nafasnya beberapa detik saat mulut Baekhyun dengan lancar mengatakannya. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu semua?

Dan jujur, masalah pengangguran, itu sedikit memalukan.

"Tapi Chanyeol, orang yang kau bunuh itu seorang bos mafia besar yang menjadi otak dari puluhan bisnis gelap dan ratusan kelompok preman di Korea dan Asia. Lalu dia meninggal begitu saja, apa yang akan terjadi? Saham anjlok, keributan internal, perebutan kekuasaan. Aku sebagai anaknya harus menjadi pengganti ayahku. Tapi mereka, para sialan bermuka dua meragukan bocah sepertiku untuk menjadi pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi." Baekhyun mendengus diakhir, terlihat raut kekesalan disana saat mengatakan para sialan bermuka dua.

Chanyeol masih menyimak, walau jujur ia tidak terlalu paham.

Bung, ini rumit untuk Chanyeol.

"Tapi mereka memberikan satu syarat padaku. Syarat yang bisa membuat diriku pantas menjadi bos mereka dan syarat yang cuma bisa kupenuhi jika bersamamu. Jika kau menyetujui syarat ini, video ini akan kumusnahkan. Tidak akan artikel tentang pengangguran 27 tahun yang menembak seseorang tentu saja." Baekhyun tersenyum, bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

Wajah Baekhyun sudah tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan sentuhan lembut di dagunya yang berjalan kebelakang tenguknya.

"Apa syaratnya?" Chanyeol bernafas dengan suara tercekat.

Baekhyun tersenyum, menarik kuat tenguk Chanyeol dan menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan tubuhnya kaku meremang, matanya membelalak saat merasakan bagaimana lidah hangat Baekhyun menjilat bibir atasnya sebelum mengigit bibir bawahnya sedikit keras. Memasukkan lidahnya kedalam celah mulut Chanyeol dan mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya.

Lama-lama, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Menikmati itu semua.

Pangutan itu terlepas, menyisakan benang saliva saat Baekhyun menjauh. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin tertawa terbahak begitu melihat muka dan bahkan kuping Chanyeol yang memerah pekat.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Mata Chanyeol kembali melebar mendengar lamaran itu, sebelum tangan Baekhyun menelusup ke belakang lehernya, menusukkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

 ** _xxx_**

 _mengetik penuh perjuangan karena jempol sedang dlm kondisi tyda fit :(_

 _adios! **chanpawpaw.**_


	7. chapter 7

**_Boy Who Living Next Door_**

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun rasa, dirinya cukup ramah. Terlebih lagi pada orang-orang terdekatnya.

Ia selalu pintar membuat lelucon lucu, mencairkan suasana, pintar mengambil hati orang, menghargai orang yang berbicara, sebisa mungkin tidak menyinggung lawan bicaranya dan cukup _easy going._ Menurutnya, untuk takaran pria dengan banyak masalah hidup sepertinya— _tunggakan flat-nya, tagihan listrik dan air, juga biaya kehidupan sehari-hari yang minim,_ dirinya cukup pintar bersosialisasi.

Tapi kadang dia berpikir. Jika memang begitu, kenapa temannya sedikit sekali? Saat taman kanak-kanak, dia cuma mempunyai satu teman. Saat SD, dia memiliki lima teman, saat SMP turun. menjadi empat dan sempat mengalami kenaikan di SMA dengan angka 6. Menjadi mahasiswa juga tidak membuatnya memiliki banyak teman. Turun lagi ke tiga malah. Kyungsoo, si mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran (mantan teman SMP-nya), Jongin yang satu jurusan dengannya di jurusan seni (mantan teman SMA-nya) lalu ada Jongdae mahasiswa jurusan komunikasi (mantan teman SD-nya).

Intinya, garis pertemanannya cuma berputar pada orang-orang yang sama.

Jadi, saat pemilik _flat_ mengatakan kamar sebelah yang sudah lama kosong akan dihuni penghuni baru yang satu universitas dengan Baekhyun, ia kira ini akan jadi kesempatan bagus untuk membuat tali pertemanan, untuk setidaknya antar tetangga.

Atau bisa jadi, malah sesuatu yang lain.

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun mengintip dari celah pintunya. Ia belum tahu pasti siapa tetangganya. Tapi yang pasti, dia memiliki tubuh tinggi yang bagus walaupun memiliki selera pakaian yang cukup berantakan. Ada banyak kardus-kardus pindahan yang ia bawa.

Dalam hati, Baekhyun bertanya. _Haruskah ia membantu sebagai langkah awal?_

Jadi setelah mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri, ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Suara deritan pintu berhasil membuat si tetangga baru menoleh dan menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi. Penghuni baru, ya?" Sapa Baekhyun ramah.

Namun bukannya dijawab, yang Baekhyun dapati malah sebuah tatapan dari atas ke bawah yang sangat intens sebelum mata bulat si tetangga pria itu melebar.

"Baekhyun?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Mendengarnya, Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Kau tahu namaku?!"

Tapi setelah mendengar itu, wajah antusias pemuda tadi langsung lenyap dan dengan segera membuang muka. "Tahu dari pemilik _flat._ "

Baekhyun menggaruk lehernya canggung melihat respon aneh tetangganya. Oke, apa dia baru melakukan kesalahan?

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Tapi yang didapat cuma gelengan singkat dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi bahkan tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Oke, jika kau memiliki masalah atau ingin bertanya langsung saja ketuk pintu sebelah. Itu rumahku!" Jelas Baekhyun, yang lagi-lagi hanya dibalas anggukan singkat.

Bibir Baekhyun maju beberapa senti. Niatnya 'kan baik, kenapa pemuda ini jutek sekali sih menanggapinya? Setidaknya pura-pura bersahabat _kek._

Baekhyun berbalik mundur menuju kamarnya, sebelum teringat sesuatu dan berbalik lagi menatap tetangga barunya.

"Kata pemilik _flat_ , kita satu universitas. Aku ada di jurusan seni. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu dan apa jurusanmu?" Tanya Baekhyun untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Pemuda itu malah hanya terdiam, menghentikan kegiatannya mengangkat kardus sebelum berbicara pelan tanpa menoleh.

"Park Chanyeol, jurusan animasi."

Baekhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah. Merentangkan punggungnya hingga menimbulkan suara gemelutuk sendinya lalu menutup buku sketsanya lelah. Kepalanya pening karena hingga sekarang ia masih belum bisa menemukan inspirasi untuk tugas yang diberikan sang dosen.

Lagipula ini aneh, kenapa pula tiba-tiba dosennya meminta lukisan bertema _Beauty in black_? Padahal kelemahan Baekhyun adalah mewarnai warna gelap.

Apa yang harus dilukisnya? Pantulan bulan diatas sungai? Sudah biasa. Bunga sakura di malam hari? Serigala berbulu hitam? Tidak ada yang menarik.

Dari sebelah, ia bisa mendengar suara benda sedang dipukul-pukul cukup keras. Membuat Baekhyun dalam hati bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak mengalami kemajuan. Sudah dua minggu sejak Chanyeol pindah, tapi interaksi terjauh mereka adalah saat Baekhyun mengingatkan untuk memilah antara sampah plastik dan organik saat mereka bertemu di tempat pembuangan sampah. Itu juga hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dan gumaman pelan terimakasih. Selebihnya hanya anggukan saat menyapa sebelum Chanyeol buru-buru pegi dari hadapannya.

Baekhyun mendesah lesu. Jangan-jangan, dugaan selama ini benar. Jika dia ini memang buruk dalam hal bersosialisasi.

Ah sudahlah, Baekhyun pusing.

"Aku butuh jus mangga," Gumam Baekhyun mengambil swater biru bergambar _Stich_ nya. Tapi baru saja membuka pintu, ia dikagetkan dengan keberadaan tetangga sebelahnya yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan muka sama kagetnya.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat terkejut dengan tangan yang terangkat seakan ingin mengetuk pintu. Dengan canggung, Chanyeol kembali memasukkan tangannya kedalam jaketnya sebelum berdehem canggung.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada terkejut disitu.

"Air panasku tidak bekerja." Suara Chanyeol terdengar pelan, bahkan pria jangkung itu membuang arah pandangannya ke samping kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum mengangguk. "Akan kulihat."

Baekhyun masuk mengekori Chanyeol kedalam kamar pemuda itu. Diam-diam Baekhyun mengamati keseluruhan kamar Chanyeol. Pria itu cukup rapih dan semua barangnya tertata. Ada satu hal yang sedikit menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Sebuah bingkai foto dengan desain cukup norak dengan warna pink diletakan diatas meja. Ada foto dua anak kecil disana, tapi tidak terlihat begitu jelas. Saat Baekhyun mendekat ingin melihat lebih jelas, badan besar Chanyeol terlanjur menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kamar mandinya ada disini," Ujarnya cepat.

"Oh, oke."

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun kembali ke malam-malam penuh perjuangannya mencari inspirasi. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa harga lukisan-lukisan milik pelukis ternama itu mahal sekali harganya walau yang dilukis terkesan abstrak dan berantakan. Serius, inspirasi sangat sulit didapatkan. Apalagi jika sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi seperti Baekhyun sekarang ini.

Baekhyun memutuskan pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Tidak jauh-jauh, cuma keluar dari pintu kamarnya, bersender dibalkon ditemani sepuntung rokok sebagai pelengkap.

Pemuda berusia awal dua puluhan itu menatap lingkungan _flat_ nya dari atas sana. Bahkan ia bisa melihat jembatan juga jalanan yang ramai kendaraan disana.

 _Sebuah jembatan dengan lampu-lampu kendaraan di malam hari? Tidak buruk,_ pikirnya.

 _GUK! GUK! GUK!_

Sebuah gonggongan anjing yang lumayan keras membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara.

Dibawah jalan sana, tepat di bawah tiang listrik disamping kursi taman dengan cahaya remang seekor anjing berjenis _Welsh Corgi_ cokelat muda yang melompat-lompat senang di depan seorang pria yang sedang menunduk. Menatap anjing kecil itu sebelum berjongkok untuk mengeluarkan sosis dari kantongnya dan memberikannya kepada anjing itu.

Baekhyun sedikit tertarik dengan pemandangan itu. Ia terus-terusan menatap interaksi mereka berdua hingga si pira berhoodie adidas itu mendongak keatas—mendapati Baekhyun sedang menatapnya lalu buru-buru memakai tudung hoodienya sebelum berlari pergi menjauh meninggalkan di anjing kecil memakan sosisnya sendirian.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Chanyeol?"

 ** _xxx_**

Baekhyun membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara ketukan pintu keras dari luar kamarnya. Dengan tergopoh ia bangun dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Melirik jam yang menunjukkan angka sebelas malam sebelum menatap was-was pintu yang masih digedor-gedor.

 _Perampok? Penjahat? HANTU?!_

Menyingkirkan berbagai spekulasi buruk dari pikirannya, cepat-cepat ia mengambil batang satu dari balik pintu—berjaga akan semua kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi.

Namun begitu pintu dibuka, bukan penjahat apalagi hantu. Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya yang sudah berancang memukul mahluk di depannya dengan sapu.

"Chanyeol? Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun terheran-heran. Namun bukannya dijawab, Chanyeol malah berjalan sempoyongan kearah Baekhyun. Mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjatuh di kasurnya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam.

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Ia bisa mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku mengingatmu kok!" Balas Baekhyun sedikit bingung. Terang saja dia mengingat Chanyeol, kan mereka tinggal bersebelahan.

"Bohong, buktinya kau tidak memelukku dengan pelukan hangat, mencium pipiku di pagi hari bahkan tidak membawakanku kue kering dengan susu sebagai bekal!" Seru Chanyeol marah, tapi malah makin membuat Baekhyun bingung dengan apa yang sedang Chanyeol bicarakan.

"Kau juga lupa dengan janji kita untuk menikah di umur dua puluh. Kita 'kan sekarang sudah umur dua puluh tahun, Baek. Kapan kita menikah?!" Kali ini nada bicara Chanyeol berubah layaknya anak kecil yang sedang mengadu.

Baekhyun tetap bingung, hingga sebesit ingatan langsung muncul di kepalanya.

"Park Chan? Itu kah kamu? Yaampun sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu! Terakhir di TK sebelum aku pindah. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol selama ini adalah—"

"Aku selalu mencari keberadaanmu. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukanmu di daftar siswa yang di terima di universitas. Aku sangat senang telah menemukanmu. Tapi kau bahkan tidak mengingatku." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan nada kecewa. Membuat Baekhyun menjadi merasa bersalah.

"Harusnya kau bilang saja, Chan. Dulu kau sangat gendut, aku sampai tidak mengenalinya. Maafkan aku ya, aku akan—"

"Jika kau ingin minta maaf, penuhi janjimu yang dulu."

"Janji yang mana?"

"Janji bahwa kau akan menikahiku"

Chanyeol bangkit, menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun. Sebelum akhirnya menindih Baekhyun dan melumat beringas bibir Baekhyun seakan tidak ada hari esok.

 ** _xxx_**

Chanyeol bangun dengan kepala super pening. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering dan perutnya mual. Ia duduk dan bersender di dinding belakang tempat tidur. Mengusap-ngusap bahu telanjangnya sambil menguap. Memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam hingga kepalanya jadi terasa pening.

"Sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara membuat Chanyeol menatap horor kearah sebelah tempat tidurnya yang biasanya kosong. Namun hari ini malah ada seseorang di sampingnya.

Menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tubuhnya hanya berbalut selimut.

Dan dia Baekhyun, tetangga sebelahnya.

"Anu itu–" Chanyeol menatap canggung Baekhyun begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Yang sesaat membuat wajahnya memerah padam.

"Kenapa begitu? Harusnya aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah membuatku mengingatku dan membuat diriku punya inspirasi untuk tugas lukisanku." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan _eyes-smilenya._

Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun canggung. Antara malu dan mengumpat betapa bodoh dirinya tadi malam.

"Yah beginilah pada akhirnya. Saat TK aku hanya memiliki satu teman. Saat SD aku memiliki lima teman. Saat SMP memiliki empat teman. Waktu di SMA menjadi 6 dan di universitasku sekarang hanya memiliki tiga teman yang terdiri dari teman SD, SMP, dan SMA-ku dulu." Baekhyun mendesah, "Ya setidaknya sekarang aku memiliki kekasih yang mana teman TK-ku dulu."

Mendengarnya, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kaget dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Dan sedikit informasi, hanya kau temanku di TK."

 ** _xxx_**

 _Idenya sangat tydak matang, tp diriku berhasil menyelesaikan. Hamdalah._

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Senior Versus me_**

 ** _XXX_**

Pernah tidak 'sih kalian merasa iri terhadap seseorang yang hidupnya terlihat begitu sempurna?

Sudah berwajah rupawan, humoris, _multi-talent,_ pintar, ramah dan gampang bersosialisasi, aktif juga _cheerfull_ sudah begitu kaya tujuh turunan.

Padahal katanya, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Pasti semua memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing.

Tapi dunia ini kadang tak adil.

Ada beberapa manusia yang beruntung di lahirkan dalam keadaan terlalu sempurna dan ada juga manusia yang lahir dalam keadaan sangat kurang sempurna.

Aku punya satu contoh. Laki-laki yang selalu diperbincangkan satu kampus dari hal kecil hingga hal besar.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa seni musik. Dan aku sangat membenci kesempurnaannya itu.

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling dengan perasaan bosan. Apanya yang menyenangkan dari semua ini? Restoran yang sudah disewa ini cuma menyajikan bir juga sepiring ayam berkadar lemak tinggi. Suara bising tawa heboh para mahasiswi lebay juga sorak-sorakan sok asik para mahasiswa yang sedang bercengkrama. Tapi disini Baekhyun sendiri, hanya sesekali tersenyum membalas sapaan para junior barunya atau mengunyah ayam goreng yang sebenarnya tidak buruk-buruk amat.

Kris, si mahasiswa pindahan kanada yang berstatus sebagai sepupunya itu kini telah duduk diantara para mahasiswi baru. Sedang tertawa seperti orang gila atau memang dasarnya sudah gila.

Yang benar saja, Kris yang memaksa menemaninya ikut di acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru jurusan seni, tapi sekarang ia malah ditinggal oleh tiang import satu itu.

Sebenarnya siapa yang senior dan siapa yang junior disini?

Yah, Baekhyun sih sesekali menjadi sorotan kampus atau di kelasnya. Entah itu karena nilainya atau sesuatu yang menarik lainnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak sepopuler itu. Terkadang, itu membuatnya sedikit merasa kesal.

Ada diantara mereka yang bahkan kemampuannya tidak lebih dari Baekhyun. Terkadang ada yang jauh. Tapi hanya karena wajah atau status mereka, kehidupan mereka berjalan dengan mudahnya tanpa rintangan berarti.

"Aku benci kalian," Gerutu Baekhyun setelah menatap kesal kumpulan para mahasiswa populer di satu meja yang sedang bermain game.

Kini, ayam di hadapannya terlihat begitu lezat. Tanpa memperdulikan suara bising yang tiba-tiba menyapu indera pendegarannya— _paling hanya mereka yang mabuk atau kalah taruhan—_ ia mengambil paha ayamnya dan menguyahnya dengan khidmat.

" _Ahh, Baekhyun ya?"_ Baekhyun mengeryit begitu mendengar suara _bass_ berat itu memanggil namanya. Itu aneh, suaranya terdengar asing.

Tapi begitu Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, rasanya saat itu juga ia ingin melemparkan tulang ayam ditangannya kearah wajah pria yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya.

ITU PARK— _FUCKING—_ CHANYEOL!!!

Apa yang sedang pria ini lakukan dihadapannya? Memikirkannya malah membuat emosi Baekhyun mendidih. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba senior sok kerennya ini duduk dihadapannya bahkan menyapa namanya?

Tunggu,

DARI MANA PARK CHANYEOL MENGETAHUI NAMANYA?!

Apa Chanyeol merasa iba padanya karena terlihat menyedihkan duduk sendiri diantara orang-orang yang sedang bergerumul? Atau malah ingin membuatnya dirinya makin terlihat keren dengan duduk berdampingan dengan si payah seperti Baekhyun?

Yah, seperti merunduk untuk meroket kau tau?

Bisa saja sekarang Baekhyun tanpa berkata apa-apa bangkit dan pergi dari hadapan Park Chanyeol juga meninggalkan sepupu sialannya. Ia tidak peduli. Tapi sekarang, tatapan para mahasiswa sedang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Jangan tanya kenapa, tentu saja karena si bintang kampus sedang duduk bersama si payah.

" _Anu,_ apa aku menganggumu? Jika iya aku bisa mencari tempat duduk yang lain," Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap tenguknya canggung.

Diam-diam Baekhyun berdecih.

"Tidak _sunbae,_ kau bisa duduk disini. Aku ingin pergi ke kamar mandi," Balas Baekhyun seramah mungkin. Tapi saat akan beranjak, tangannya malah ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Itu...bisakah kau tahan selama 5 menit? Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu dan sudah mengumpulkan keberanian selama setengah jam lebih sambil duduk didepan restoran ayam. Jadi untuk 5 menit saja, ya?" Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa? Ia sendiri bingung hal apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan. Ia juga bingung kenapa seniornya menjadi gugup seperti ini?

Mendengar Baekhyun tidak berkata apapun, Chanyeol menarik nafasnya panjang.

"BaekhyunakusudahmenyukaimusejaktahunpertamaakumelihatmuakuselaluinginmengajakmuberbicaratapiqkuselalutakuttapihariiniakuakanmengungkapkanperasaankupadamuBaekhyunmaukah **dirimumenerimaajakankencanku?!** "

Hening.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya. Mencoba mencerna kalimat Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti lirik lagu rap di telingnya.

"Bisa ulangi sekali lagi, _sunbae?"_ Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya kuat,

"MAUKAH DIRIMU MENERIMA AJAKAN KENCANKU?!" Seru Chanyeol cetar sambil masih memegang tangannya Baekhyun. Satu restoran langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan sorak-sorai ramai.

Baekhyun melotot kaget menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan yang ditatap masih menatapnya penuh harap dengan genggaman tangan yang belum di lepaskan.

 _"TERIMA! TERIMA!"_

Jujur, perut Baekhyun menjadi melilit. Entah karena ayam goreng berminyak yang baru saja ia makan atau kenyataan pangeran kampus baru saja mengajaknya berkencan.

"Baekhyun, apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Chanyeol, masih berharap.

Suara berat itu seakan menarik Baekhyun untuk sadar. Ia segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, mengambil tas ranselnya dan pergi keluar setelah mengatakan sepenggal kalimat.

"Aku harus pulang."

 ** _XXX_**

Kadang Baekhyun mengutuk mulut-mulut bocor para mahasiswa di kampusnya. Allkpop? Dispatch? Mereka tidak ada apa-apanya dengan koneksi para penggosip kampus. Mereka benar-benar mengerikan.

Baekhyun menarik kapucong hoodienya, berharap setidaknya setengah wajahnya tertutup sehingga ia tidak perlu melihat pandangan menghakimi orang-orang.

Dan semua ini karena Park Chanyeol.

Berita tentang ia yang menolak ajakan kencan Chanyeol langsung menyebar. Semua orang mulai menatapnya dari atas kebawah, mengecek sosial medianya sebelum meninggalkan komentar ' _Biasa saja tuh'._

 _Uhh,_ bahkan secara harfiah, ia tidak benar-benar menolak Chanyeol. Perutnya sembelit jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Apanya yang salah dari seorang mahasiswa umur dua puluh empat tahun dengan hak pergi ke kamar mandinya?

Tapi semua orang terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Ya karena ini Park Chanyeol. Bukan Park lainnya.

Kantin fakultas sedang ramai-ramainya, jika bukan karena perutnya yang sudah berdemo, ia tidak sudi untuk mendapatkan tatapan dari segala penjuru ini.

Dengan lempeng, Baekhyun memesan teh thailand favoritnya.

" _Thai tea_ satu," Ujar Baekhyun.

"Buat itu jadi dua." Sebuah suara mengikuti suaranya, membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan mencoba untuk tidak terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

 _Great._ Lagi, Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya diam saat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Ia juga diam saat Chanyeol mengikutinya untuk membeli _sandwich_ tuna. Tapi ketika Chanyeol mengikutinya hingga duduk berhadapan dengannya di meja pojok kantin, ia tidak bisa tidak diam.

" _Sunbae,_ apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengulas senyumnya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang waktu itu."

"Soal kau mengajakku pergi kencan?" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan mudah, entah kenapa semburat merah menjalar ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Iya, aku butuh kepastian."

"Tapi ini sudah lewat beberapa hari, harusnya taruhan tentang mengajakku pergi berkencan sudah lewat kan?" Baekhyun berbicara santai, walau dalam hati was-was karena ia bisa melihat tatapan para predator Chanyeol yang tidak suka padanya.

"Taruhan apanya! Aku mengajakmu berkencan dari hati yang paling dalam!" Seru Chanyeol tidak sampai, cukup terdengar jelas hingga jarak beberapa meter.

"Dan...kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

Chanyeol mengusap tenguknya kikuk, "Aku melihatmu bernyanyi saat festival kampus kemarin. Anu...maksudku aku belum pernah melihat seseorang yang sesempurna dirimu. Kau terlihat mungil, polos dan cantik. Suaramu sangat lembut dan...yah pokoknya aku benar-benar terpesona denganmu. Kau sangat sempurna, aku tahu, aku bukan apa-apa dibanding dirimu, tapi setidaknya maukah kau berkencan denganku sekali saja?"

Baekhyun mematung mendengarnya. Apalagi melihat tatapan tulus Chanyeol dan gelagat malu-malunya membuat pikirannya berkecamuk.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya, wajahnya sudah sempurna merah karena ungkapan kekagumannya pada Baekhyun tadi.

"Ehmm...Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun berdehem. "Baiklah, kencan hanya satu kali tidak masalah bagiku."

 ** _XXX_**

Chanyeol mencopot kacamatanya, menatap kedua putra lucunya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Dan begitulah awal ibu kalian mulai jatuh cinta pada ayah—"

"PARK CHANYEOL BERHENTI MENGADA-NGADA DIDEPAN ANAK-ANAK DAN CEPAT BANTU AKU MENYIRAM TANAMAN ATAU KOLEKSI ZOOTOPIAMU AKAN KUBUANG DI JALANAN!"

"BAIK SAYANG!"

 _Yeah, di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang sempurna. Meskipun kadang dunia tidak adil, kalian tidak harus menjadi sempurna untuk dipandang sempurna, bukan?_

 ** _XXX_**

 _TOLONG BERITAHU AKU, INI APA_

 _INI APA YAAMPUN ALURNYA FREAK BANGET GAK SIH DAN ITU AKHIRNYA SOK BIJAK BANGET DIRIKU :((_

 _Padahal ngetiknya sambil marah2 karena digigitin nyamuk :((_

 _Update ini karena ff 1shootku baaaanyaaaak banget yang udah jadi hasil pergabutan wkwk_

 _Udah lah segitu aja :(_

 _ **Adios!** Chanpawpaw._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Wrong Situation_**

 ** _XXX_**

"Aku tidak kuat, kak Chaeyoung terlalu cantik," Ujar Jongdae yang langsung ditanggapi setuju oleh Baekhyun. Mereka berdua kembali menatap penuh puja sosok gadis yang menjabat sebagai kakak kelas mereka itu. Wajah campuran Korea-Australianya terpahat sempurna. Badannya ramping, tingi dengan kulit putih cerah. Rambut bergelombang yang berwarna hitam dengan poni berantakan di dahinya membuatnya makin cantik. Apalagi suara merdunya saat tertawa membuat baik Baekhyun dan Jongdae mengigit tangan mereka.

"Kenapa gadis secantik itu masih sendiri ya? Kalau tidak ada yang mau, aku rela maju kok," Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum-senyum menatap gadis yang sibuk menyedot susu pisangnya di balkon kelasnya itu.

"Mungkin karena pengawalnya, lihat itu." Baekhyun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Jongdae. Seorang laki-laki tinggi keluar dari kelas disebelahnya, tau-tau langsung merangkul posesif Chaeyoung. Tapi gadis itu tidak protes atau apapun, tidak peduli dan sibuk dengan minumannya.

Tau-tau, pria yang merangkul Chaeyoung menatapnya tajam dengan mata menyipit, membuat Baekhyun kaget dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongdae.

"Kenapa dia menatap kearah kita seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun risih. Jika mata pria itu bisa mengeluarkan laser, mungkin kepala Baekhyun sudah bolong sekarang.

"Inilah alasannya kenapa tidak ada pria yang berani mendekati kak Chaeyoung. Itu Park Chanyeol, saudara kembar tidak identiknya kak Chaeyoung. Jika kau mendekati saudara kembarnya, maka kau harus berurusan dengannya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penjelasan Jongdae. Begitu ia menoleh ke tempat dimana Kak Chaeyoung tadi berdiri, mereka berdua sudah hilang.

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun baru masuk ke sekolah ini beberapa bulan yang lalu sebagai anak kelas satu. Mana mungkin ia langsung jatuh cinta—jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama adalah sebuah _bullshit_ terbesar. Ia hanya mengangumi Kak Chaeyoung karena dia cantik, baik dan suaranya bagus. Ia tahu ini karena satu klub paduan suara dengan Kak Chaeyoung. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Tapi kenapa Kak Chanyeol menjadi sangat berlebihan?

Namanya Park Chanyeol—pria tampan sejagat sekolahnya. Sudah tinggi, mantan ketua OSIS, berprestasi di basket dan juara lomba sains tahun lalu. Maksudnya, pasti pria itu sibuk dengan segala kepopulerannya atau kegiatannya sebagai siswa yang aktif. Tapi kenapa malah ia lebih memilih duduk di kursi belakang Baekhyun, dan menatap Baekhyun lekat begitu.

Baekhyun meringis, merasakan perasaan tidak enaknya semakin kuat. Salahnya juga sih suka curi-curi pandang ke arah Kak Chaeyoung atau suka menatap dengan tatapan memuja. Sialnya, bukannya kak Chaeyoung yang peka, pengawalnya satu ini yang malah akan menatapnya balik.

Baekhyun ingat, waktu itu sekolah mengadakan pekan olahrga. Kelasnya sedang berlomba lari estafet waktu itu. Namun bukannya menyemangati kelasnya, tatapannya malah tertuju pada kak Chaeyoung yang sibuk memainkan mic nya. Waktu itu, ia berperan sebagai _MC_ acara sekolahnya itu.

Namun tiba-tiba, Kak Chanyeol datang dan langsung merangkul Kak Chaeyoung. Tiba-tiba lagi, pria itu melirik tajam Baekhyun sebelum berbisik-bisik ke telinga Kak Chaeyoung dengan wajahnya yang ditutupi separuh tangannya. Setelah acara bisik-bisik itu selesai, Kak Chaeyoung langsung ikut menatap Baekhyun penasaran.

 _SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAK CHANYEOL BISIKKAN KEPADA KAK CHAEYOUNG?_

Baekhyung mengaduk-ngaduk makan siangnya gundah. Kenapa ia harus sendiri disaat ada seorang pengawal ngamuk dibelakangnya—menatapnya tajam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya? Sialan Jongdae dengan perut mulesnya, ia jadi harus sendirian di saat-saat seperti ini.

Dari arah pintu kantin, Kak Chaeyoung masuk membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Langsung banyak anak laki-laki yang menyapanya. Tuh, bukan cuma Baekhyun. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol seperti memiliki dendam pribadi dengannya.

Apa Chanyeol iri dengan ketampanannya?

Oke, sepertinya bukan.

Apa Chanyeol mengidap _sister complex?_

Mungkin saja, tapi kan bukan hanya Baekhyun yang mengangumi Chaeyoung. Lagi dia hanya mengangumi dalam diam, bukan mendekati terang-terangan seperti yang lain.

Lantas, apa yang membuat Chanyeol seakan-akan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup?

Chaeyoung melewati mejanya, ia bisa mencium parfum kakak kelasnya yang menyegarkan itu. Ia bisa melirik Chaeyoung berhenti sebentar di sebelah Chanyeol, menepuk menyemangati bahu kembarannya itu singkat. Tau-tau, Chanyeol bangkit sehabis itu dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

 _MATI BAEKHYUN MATI. TOLONG SAMPAIKAN INI KE ORANGTUA BAEKHYUN BAHWA IA SAYANG MEREKA BERDUA DAN MAAF TELAH MENCURI UANG UNTUK MEMBELI KUE BERAS PADA TENGAH MALAM. IA JUGA MINTA MAAF PADA JONGDAE SELALU MEMBUATNYA KESAL DAN PERNAH MENDORONGNYA KE KOLAM IKAN—_

"Byun Baekhyun?" Tubuh Baekhyun langsung menegang saat orang yang ditakuti sudah duduk dihadapannya, membuat kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum mati hilang sudah. Otaknya menjadi kosong dan semuanya terasa buram.

"Iya kak?" Hanya itu yang terbaik yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan.

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri. Apalagi saat Chanyeol mendesah frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Membuat kematian terasa dekat dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu seseorang bisa begitu menyukaiku. Baiklah ayo kita coba, kau juga tidak begitu buruk."

Tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang langsung mencondongkan badannya kedepan. Memasang wajah tidak mengerti setelah mencerna kalimat Chanyeol satu persatu.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

Chanyeol malah terkekeh tidak percaya menatap Baekhyun. "Aku bilang, ayo kita coba. Ayo kita jadian Byun Baekhyun."

Seisi kantin langsung sibuk menyoraki mereka berdua. Suasana gaduh langsung tercipta bahkan bisa mendengar seruan kencang kak Chaeyoung dari belakang.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Hah? apa?"

 ** _XXX_**

 _Lupa di pub, next chap dmumt!AU nih lg kobam mereka huhu_

 _Adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_The Reason_**

 ** _XXX_**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam—atau sudah dibilang pagi malahan. Tapi kondisi di sebuah gedung kosong yang sudah lama tidak terpakai sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kondisi pukul satu malam. Sofa-sofa lama diisi tawa orang sambil memegang alkohol mereka. Musik terdengar keras dengan aliran elektrik. Suasana sangat ramai dengan orang-orang berjaket kulit juga gadis-gadis berpakaian minim. Motor-motor besar juga mahal terpakir rapih disekitar mereka.

Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah markas _the monsters._

Tidak tahu? Mereka adalah geng motor terbesar di kotanya. Tidak ada pertandingan yang tidak mereka menangkan, tidak ada sudut kota yang tidak mereka kuasai, dan tidak ada siapapun yang dapat mengalahkan mereka. Mereka sangat dihormati orang-orang sekitar, lebih dihormati dari polisi. Selalu mengusir orang-orang tidak diundang yang masuk kedalam kota mereka.

Dan dibalik semua itu, cuma ada seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni tahun ketiga. Park Chanyeol namanya.

"Chan, darimana kau mendapatkan gadis-gadis ini?" Jongin terkekeh disela bicaranya, ada dua gadis berpakaian minim di sisi kanan dan kirinya—sibuk menggoda dan mengerling.

"Pemilik bar yang waktu itu kita tolong berterimakasih dan meminjamkan beberapa gadisnya." Chanyeol menjawab enteng, selalu menolak saat ada gadis yang ingin mendekatinya. Suasana ramai dengan anggota geng motor mereka, tapi cuma Chanyeol yang tidak didampingi seorang gadis disini.

"Kau benar-benar berkencan dengan si Byun itu, ya? Melihatmu menjaga jarak dengan para gadis-gadis ini?" Tanya Sehun heran sebelum meneguk alkoholnya.

"Hah? Aku kira dia cuma mainanmu?" Kini Jongin juga sama herannya.

Chanyeol menggebrak mejanya, membuat orang-orang yang ada didalam meja itu tersentak kaget. "Hey, jaga mulut kalian. Mainan siapa? Byun Baekhyun lebih berharga dari apapun!"

"Santai. Aku hanya tak menyangka kau tertarik dengan yang seperti itu. Pendek, berpipi tembam, kacamata bulat, dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Woah, dia benar-benar seorang _nerd!"_ Jongin tertawa diakhir kalimatnya, melewatkan wajah tidak suka Chanyeol saat pacarnya dikomentari begitu.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dengan wajahmu juga apa yang kau miliki ini. Astaga, Baekhyun bahkan bisa dijadikan kelemahan geng ini. Jika sampai geng lain tau ketua _the monsters_ memiliki pacar yang lemah, mereka bisa dengan mudah memanfaatkanya." Sehun menggeleng-geleng, tidak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol.

"Lagi, kenapa kau bisa menyukainya sih? Tidak ada sesuatu yang bagus dari dia. Ya kecuali tubuhnya, sih."

Ucapan Jongin benar-benar membuat emosi Chanyeol menyulut. Tapi belum sempat ia memukul wajah Jongin, tembok disisi kanan mereka hancur di tabrak sebuah motor besar. Diikuti beberapa motor besar lagi di belakangnya.

Chanyeol langsung menatap syok kerumunan yang keluar dari lubang besar di dinding yang ditabrak. Ia bisa melihat lambang sembilan di jaket mereka. Sial, mereka adalah _SF9,_ lawan _the monsters_ yang paling berat. Dan sekarang mereka semua datang ke markas ini tanpa anggota yang lengakap, mereka banyak dan membawa _revolver_ ilegal.

Chanyeol menggeram marah.

"Halo, Richard. Kami membawa kejutan," Ujar ketuanya dengan senyuman meremahkannya.

"Tunggu apalagi? Serang!" Seru Chanyeol keras.

Para gadis-gadis bayaran lari kocar-kacir. Suara tendangan, pukulan dan tembakan terdengar berdentum. Jongin wajahnya sudah memar, terlalu banyak orang untuk dilawan. Ia terlempar hingga meja yang ditimpanya hancur.

Sehun—sebagai salah satu petarung terbaik di tim bahkan kewalahan karena serangan yang diberikan bertubi-tubi.

"Kenapa kalian jadi selemah ini? Ayo selesaikan ini dengan cepat dan posisi terkuat geng motor diwilayah ini jadi berpindah tangan ke SF9." Rowoon—ketuanya tertawa keras. Mengarahnya _revolver_ nya kearah Sehun yang sudah ditahan beberapa anak buahnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung menendang kemaluan pria didepannya dan menyikut perut orang yang menjegalnya di belakang. Langsung berlari menendang orang-orang yang memegangi Sehun dan mendorong Sehun cepat.

 _Dor!_

"Akhh!" Rintih Chanyeol begitu melihat jaketnya sudah terbeset robek dan lengannya mengeluarkan darah. Pelurunya memang meleset, tapi lengannya tetap terkena dampaknya. Ia berusaha bangun namun rasa perih yang menjalar di lengannya membuatnya tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bangun. Apalagi setelahnya, beberapa anak buah Rowoon langsung memegangi Chanyeol agar tidak berontak. Kepalanya dipegangi agar lurus kedepan menatap Rowoon yang sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil memainkan _revolver_ ditangannya.

Chanyeol melirik melihat kondisi anggotanya yang lain. Beberapa sudah tergeletak di lantai, tidak tahu masih bernafas atau tidak. Jongin dan Sehun juga sudah dipegangi. Tidak bisa melawan walaupun sudah berontak.

"Aku tidak menyangka semudah ini menghancurkan geng yang katanya terkuat di wilayah ini. Nyatanya? Seperti mengejar gerombolan ayam-ayam kecil." Rowoon berkata dengan nada sengak nya, membuat Chanyeol rasanya ingin meludahi wajah itu.

"Kau menang dengan cara kotor. Kami tidak pernah curang, _tittle_ terkuat bukan kami yang meminta, orang-orang yang memberikannya. Yang kau lakukan sekarang tidak lebih dari sekedar tindakan pengecut," Desis Chanyeol dengan mata berkilat marah. Rowoon berjalan beberapa langkah mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Mencengkram rahang bawah Chanyeol dengan tangan satunya lagi menempelkan _revolver_ tepat di kening Chanyeol.

"Tapi setidaknya, kau sudah mengakui bahwa kali ini kami menang." Rowoon tersenyum tipis, bersiap menarik pelatuk untuk meluncurkan peluru.

"Kau akan ma—"

 _BUGH!_

Sebuah gebukan keras terdengar. Tau-tau, Rowoon sudah jatuh kelantai tidak sadarkan diri. Membuat Chanyeol dan yang lainnya terkaget. Setelah ambruknya tubuh Rowoon, mereka bisa melihat sesosok pria dengan helm hitam dikepalanya yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia memakai jaket kulit hitam dengan celana jenas sobek-sobek yang dihiasi rantai. Tangannya mengenakan sarung tangan dengan tongkat bisbol besi ditangannya.

"Masih ada yang tersisa, serang!" Seru salah satu anak buah Rowoon. Mereka langsung melepaskan semua pegangan pada anak-anak _the monsters_ yang sudah terluka dan beramai-ramai akan menghajar pria dengan helm hitam itu.

Tapi, dengan mudahnya si pria dengan helm hitam menghindar dan menangkisnya. Memukul dengan tepat hingga sudah banyak yang berjatuhan. Kombinasi gerakan tinju, _muay-thai, hapkido,_ dan karate terlihat di setiap geraknya. Membuat gerakannya sulit dibaca dan semua anggota SF9 terkapar semua dilantai dengan tubuh luka-luka dan berdarah.

Sehun dan Jongin saling bertatapan, sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa sosok yang baru saja membantu mereka ini. Diikuti tatapan penasaran anggotanya yang lain. Sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kedatangan pria itu.

Pria dengan helm hitam itu menendang tubuh anak SF9 yang menutupi jalannya menuju Chanyeol. Begitu ia sudah berdiri beberapa langkah dari Chanyeol yang masih memegangi tangannya yang terluka, pria itu langsung membuang tongkat bisbolnya dan membuka helm dari kepalanya. Melemparkannya begitu saja sambil langsung menerjang Chanyeol dengan sebuah pelukan.

" _Hiks,_ Chan kau terluka, ya? Coba saja aku datang lebih awal pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi. _Hiks,_ kau berdarah, darahnya banyak, bisa infeksi lalu kau mati meninggalkan aku, huhu." Baekhyun dengan hidungnya yang kembang kempis dan mata yang memerah juga pipi basah karena menangis terus bergumam bahwa semua ini salahnya. Ia memeluk Chanyeol begitu erat, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak, Baek. Aku hanya terluka bukannya mati."

"Tapi tetap saja! Kau itu bisa mati! Aku tidak mau jadi bujang tua seumur hidup! Aku masih mau membangun rumah di pulau Jeju bersamamu dan merawat tiga ekor anak kucing!" Seru Baekhyun disela tangisnya. Seperti bayi yang sedang merengak, tidak terlihat seperti orang yang beberapa menit yang lalu menghajar orang membabi-buta.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Ia melirik kearah Jongin dan Sehun yang menatap mereka berdua syok. Kaget dengan kenyataan siapa yang baru saja menolong mereka.

"Kalian mau tahu apa alasannya? Ini alasannya." Seusai berkata kepada Sehun dan Jongin, Chanyeol langsung menarik tenguk Baekhyun dan melumatnya kasar. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun tertarik hingga posisinya kini duduk di paha Chanyeol.

Melihat tangan Chanyeol yang terluka, Baekhyun menangkup pipi Chanyeol. Mendominasi ciuman mereka mengikut sertakan lidah, gigi di permainan mereka. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum disela ciumannya.

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol, hingga ada benang saliva diantara bibir mereka. Nafas Baekhyun tersengal, masih menangkul pipi Chanyeol dan menatapnya penuh cinta.

Chanyeol kembali melirik Sehun dan Jongin yang belum sadar dari mode terkejutnya. Dia tersenyum kecil.

" _Cause he such a great kisser."_

 ** _XXX_**

 _iH KOTOR! TAPI AKU SUKA EHE_

 _adios! **Chanpawpaw.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_First Aid_**

 ** _XXX_**

Baekhyun merutuki harinya.

Merutuki lutut dan lengannya yang memar juga sedikit berdarah.q

Merutuki licinnya lapangan.

Juga merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya jatuh terpeleset saat acara _classmeeting_ dan dipermalukan oleh diri sendiri didepan satu angkatan.

Ditambah, Jongdae malah mentertawakannya sangat kencang yang menambah kadar malu seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu UKS, langsung disambut oleh dokter UKS yang sedang memainkan ponselnya di kursi jaganya.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas dokter UKS itu, berjalan tertatih kearah salah satu ranjang dan duduk disana.

"Sekarang, kenapa lagi?" Tanya dokter UKS bermarga Park itu, menatap Baekhyun lelah seakan yang lebih pendek memang sudah langganan masuk UKS.

"Terpeleset, terjatuh, terluka," Jawab Baekhyun singkat tanpa melihat wajah sang dokter.

"Iya aku bisa liat itu. Sakit?" Dokter bernama Park Chanyeol itu membuka kotak obat. Mengambil alkohol, obat merah lalu kapas. Menghampiri Baekhyun yang sesekali meringis menatap lukanya.

"Menurutmu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, nadanya geram disana.

"Harusnya cukup sakit. Lagian, kenapa bisa sampai terjatuh, sih? Ceroboh sekali." Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng, ia menempelkan bibir botol alkohol ke kapas sebelum menempelkannya ke luka Baekhyun. Sedikit aneh pada awalnya, karena pada umumnya Baekhyun paling tidak akan mengumpat atau menjambaki rambutnya. Namun yang ia dapat kali ini malah air yang jatuh menetes mengenai punggung tangannya dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun. "Hei, Baekhyun, kenapa menangis? Apa rasanya perih sekali?" Chanyeol berujar panik, buru-buru mengangkat kapasnya dan meniupi luka Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol bodoh—hiks. Aku tadi melihat Chanyeol memegangi kaki anak perempuan kelas sebelah. Dokter sudah bosan, ya? Dokter sudah tidak suka lagi padaku, ya? Hiks, makanya aku kehilangan fokus dan malah terjatuh begini. Sudah luka-luka, aku kesini malah dimarahi, hiks," Ujar Baekhyun sesungukan. Tangannya meremas selimut ranjang UKS dan hidungnya memerah lucu.

Chanyeol terkesiap melihat Baekhyun. Rasanya, hatinya akan meledak saking lucunya pacarnya satu ini.

"Cup, cup. Pikiran dari mana itu? Itu hanya tugasku sebagai dokter UKS. Dihatiku, cuma ada Baekhyun, kok. Aku tadi bukan marah, hanya khawatir orang yang aku sayangi terluka. Selamanya, aku hanya akan suka pada Baekhyun. Serius." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun yang basah karena air mata, melihat betapa lucu dan polosnya laki-laki dihadapannya ini.

"Serius?" Cicit Baekhyun dengan suara sengau sehabis menangis.

"Serius." Tangan Chanyeol berpindah dari dagu Baekhyun menuju belakang kepala Baekhyun. Perlahan memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kini, aku yang harus kau obati dengan pertolongan pertama. Jantungku rasanya akan meledak melihat betapa lucunya kau sekarang."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengarnya, dengan cepat mencium bibir Chanyeol sebelum kembali mundur dan tersenyum manis.

"Sudah, kan?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Habis kau hari ini Byun."

 ** _XXX_**

 _Plis ini apa huhu_

 _Berasa comeback nih aku setelah berapa bulan gak update, mana comebacknya halu gini :(_

 _Ada yang kangen? Gada ya ih :(_

 _Aku bakal pelan2 mulai update semua cerita aku ya, jadi bersabarlah kaliaan!_

 _Jangan lupa rnr nya_

 _ **Adios!** Chanpawpaw._


End file.
